Kingdom of love
by KingdomHearts17
Summary: La vida emocional de Kairi cambia en poco tiempo,todo es perfecto, pero... con el tiempo algo se volvera en su contra... SoKai LOS SUMMARY NO SON LO MIO :P LEMON A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 15
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzan las clases

**Olaaa bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero que hos guste acepto todo tipo de opiniones si no os gusta decirlo **

**P.D. Los personajes de Kingdom Heartsn o me pertenecen en absoluto les pertenecen a Square enix **

-Kairi!Kairi! Despierta!

-Agggg Billy que quieres?

-Despierta hoy es el primer dia de clase, mama esta hecha un furia asi que he venido yo a despertarte antes que mama suba a despertarte

Abri los ojos y vi a un niño de 12 años, con los ojos azules y el negro rojizo

-Gracias pequeñajo te debo una y ahora…FUERA DE MI CUARTO!

-VALE BORDE! Encima que te ayudo

Me levante y me puse lo que me había comprado para el primer dia de clase, una camisa de cuadros con diferentes tonos de azul y plateado, una camisa de tirantes con escote,unos shorts tejanos i mis converse azul cielo. Baje y lo primero que vi fue la mirada de mi padre con desaprovacion a mi ropa

-Hija no cres que vas demasiado…provocativa?

-Papa tengo 16 años creo que se lo que puedo llevar puesto.

Mi padre, Johnatan Miller Evans, un importante empresario, es alto con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, mi hermano se parece bastante a el, mi padre es alguien muy protector demasiado, me conoce a la perfección y en menos de una fracción de segundo puede adivinarme el pensamiento .

-John deja a tu hija que vaya vestida como quiera-Mi madre me dedico una bonita sonrisa y me guiño el ojo-

Mi madre Elena Torres Gomez ,ama de casa, es alta con el pelo pelirojo y los ojos azules los quales habíamos heredado yo y Billy, me parezco mucho a ella físicamente ella siempre es mi punto de apoyo con ala que puedo contar y a la que le explico mis problemas.

-Gracias mama

Desayune, coji mi cartera y sali de casa para dirijirme al instituto… buff lo odio lo único positivo era que después de todo el verano volveria a ver a todas mis amigas: Olette,Selphie y Naminé, que ganas tenia de verles! Cuando llegue a la plaza de Islas del Destino que es donde vivo vi como Naminé cruzaba la plaza

-Naminé!

Naminé una chica de los mas agradable la conozco desde siempre nuestras madres se conocieron en el hospital y desde que nacimos somos como hermanas, ella era rubia y de ojos azules curiosamente nos parecemos mucho físicamente , ella es una chica muy aplicada y buena siempre puedo contar con ella para todo la quiero mucho

-Kairi!

Las dos corrimos hasta abracarnos

-Como estas? Te veo super bien Nami

-Anda que tu has… crecido de todo…

-Jajajaja

-Bueno tu tampoco estas nada mal cuidado que nadie te meta mano jaja

Naminé se ruborizo y se dio la vuelta

-Callate! No digas esas cosas

-Jajaja tan modesta como siempre, por cierto no deberías ir tan tapada deberías lucir tus encantos mujer

-No! No lo veo apropiado!

-Como tu digas

-Kairi! Naminé!

-Olette!

-Como estais chicas que tal el verano?

-Muy bien pero seguro que no tanto como a ti… Ya me han contado que sales con Hayner…

-Q-q-uienn te a dixo eso?

- Vamos Olette todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo Nami-

-Olette no te pongas asi deberías estar contenta, el amor es lo mas bonito del mundo!-dije

-Si supongo…

-Kairi!Naminé!Olette!

-Selphie!

-Que pasa chicas, ya se el verano de Olette:Hayner,besos , romance…. Pero que tal es vuestro?

-El mio muy bien he ido con mis padres a Grecia

-Y que Nami conociste algún griego? Jajaja

-Selphie!

-Pero cociste s a alguien?

-No!

-Vaaaleee, pff Nami deberías ser mas suelta y no ser tan reservada

-Otra

-Muy bien Selphie yo le dicho justo eso

-Esque es verdad tienes un cuerpo muy bueno deberías lucirlo, no cvomo yo que no tengo cuerpo i lo luzco me das envidia! I tu Kari no te quedas nada pero nada atrás

-Gracias Selph

-Cuidado no vaya a ser que este año los cficos te metan mano…- me dijo Olette-

-Callate! Tu ya tienes a alguin para que lo haga jajaja

Olette me miro con cara asesina y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a el instituto

-Olette!

-Hayner!

Entonces vi como se abracaban y desaparecían de nuestro lado

-Aix el amor como ansio eso!

-Selph relájate ya te llegara

-Buena Kairi y haver si este año tienes suerto con S…

-Callate! No vaya a ser que se entere todo el mundo!

-Vale lo siento…

-Kairi!

Me gire y allí estaba el chico mas perfecto del mundo para mi…Sora… le conocía desde siempre lo único que he estado enamorada de el desde los 12 años , ese pelo castaño de punta revulucionado, esos ojos azules… me volvían loca

-Kairi! Pero que bien te veo! Has cambiado mucho este verano y te as dejado el pelo largo! Porque te visto con Naminé que sino no hubiese dicho que eras tu-Sora me abrazo y no pude evitar ruborizarme yo correspondi al abrazo-

-Bueno pues tu no has cambiado nada solo estas algo mas alto y ya

-Bueno pues yo creo que ya no tengo cara de niño pequeño

-Eso también es verdad

Le dedique una sonrisa como siempre hacia, no se porque pero se ruborizo, entonces vi como un chico alto con el pelo largo y peliplateado se dirijia hacia nosotros automáticamente corri hacia el y le abraze i el me cojio en sus fuerte y grandes brazos

-Riku! Cuanto tiempo! Cuando has vuelto a Islas del Destino?

-Ayer…Kairi…

-Pasa algo Riku?

-Estas guapísima! No te había reconocido estas muy cambiada

-Gracias! Oye y que te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a hacer baxillerato aquí con mis dos mejores amigos

Nos cogió a Sora y a mi cada uno con un brazo

-Me alegro de que estes aquí!

-Bueno gracias por olvidaros de mi!

Entonces un chico rubio con el pelo de punta y algo despeinado apareció, Roxas el hermano mellizo de Sora se parecían solo que Roxas era rubio y Sora castaño

-Roxas!

-Perdona nos conocemos?

-Roxas…

-Enserio nos conocemos? Hola Naminé

-H-o-o-laa

-Roxas soy Kairi!

-KAIRI?Enserio eres tu? Vaya! Que corte no te había reconocido!

-Bueno supongo que no pasa nada, que tal vuestro verano?

-Pues bastante bien, hemos ido a Italia y a Londres

-Y que que hicisteis allí?

-Yo prestar atención a las explicaciones,los monumentos y todo eso en cambio Sora se dormía siempre jaja

-Jajajajaja

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg

-Espero que nos haya tocado otra vez en la misma clase

-Oye Kairi has visto a Hayner y a Olette? Esque todavía n ohe podido saludarle-Me pregunto Sora

-Pues deben estar besándose en algún rincón

-Besándose! Es que están saliendo?

-Si… Porque?

-Por nada por nada

Sora salió corriendo con cara triste no le entendía…A caso le gustaba Olette! No no no no puede ser… Entonces no le gustaba a Sora…Sentia como algo calido corria por mis mejillas, me limpie las lagrimas y entre en el instituto para escuchar la aburrida charla de cada año, me sente al lado de Naminé detrás tenia a Roxas y a Riku

Bueno decirme si hos a gustado o no :)


	2. Capitulo 2: Dolor, alivio y confusion

**Ola! aqui viene el capitulo dos creo que hay alguna falta de ortografía conociendome segurisimo que hay alguna bueno espero que os guste el segundo capitulo **

En el capitulo anterior...

Sora salió corriendo con cara triste no le entendía…A caso le gustaba Olette! No no no no puede ser… Entonces no le gustaba a Sora…Sentia como algo calido corria por mis mejillas, me limpie las lagrimas y entre en el instituto para escuchar la aburrida charla de cada año, me sente al lado de Naminé detrás tenia a Roxas y a Riku

-Kairi te pasa algo?

-No, Nami no me pasa nada

-Si tu lo dices…Luego hablamos

-Vale-Le dedique una sonrisa a pesar de estar hecha polvo

Alguien me cojio del hombro y me gire

-Kairi te pasa algo preciosa?

-No Riku enserio no te preocupes gracias por fijarte

-De nada

Entonces Malefica salió al escenario a dar su charla:

-Queridos alumnos del Instituto de Islas del Destino! Bienvenidos un año mas a este centro, espero que este año no sea una excepción de los anteriores en el que no hemos tenido problemas, las clases siguen igual, vuestros tutores os darán los horarios al llegar a clase y les doy la bienvenido a los nuevos alumnos de primer curso! Asi sin mas ir cada uno con sus respectivos tutores

Mi tutor era Ansem siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo y con todos en general, seguimos a Ansem hasta llegar a clase

-Bueno, hola chicos! Espero que este año no pase nada fuera de lo normal…Bueno passemos lista…

Ansem iba pasando lista yo no prestaba atención desde luego solo pensaba en Sora…Le gustaba Olette! Como es posible todos mis suelos se habían muerto…

-Kairi! Kairi Miller? Vaya por dios no ha venido

-Kairi, te están llamando, Kairi!

Nami me dio un codazo en las costillas

-Aix! Que quieres!

-Kairi, te están llamando

-Si!

-Vaya Kairi estas muy guapa me gusta como te has dejado el pelo

-Gracias

Volvi a mis pensamientos horribles, Sora…le gustaba Olette, en ese momento una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla

-Kairi que te pasa cuéntamelo ya

-Sora…Creo que le gusta Olette, en cuanto le mencione que Olette y Hayner salina se puso muy triste y salió corriendo…

-Kairi…Despues hablamos con el…Si quieres…

-Claro, pero habla tu con el porfavor!

-De acuerdo

Acabamos las clases de primera hora y llego el patio

-Sora! Sora, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Si claro Naminé que pasa?

-Veras yo quería preguntarte

Sora y Naminé se alejaron del grupo para hablar,Roxas parecía algo molesto asi que fui a hablar con el

-Roxas? Que te pasa?

-Nada…

Entonces miro a Naminé y a Sora con dolor en la mirada

-Un momento… A ti… A ti te gusta Naminé!

-No!-dijo ruborizado-

-Roxas? A mi no me engañas

-No se lo digas a nadie!

-Vale! Tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- Le dedique una sonrisa y mira a Naminé y a Sora-

-Vale, y tranquila yo también guardare tu secreto

-Que secreto?

-Que te gusta mi hermano

.Q-q-que dices?

-Vamos Kairi se te nota, los que te conocemos bastante sabemos si te gusta alguien o no

-No se lo digas a nadie!

-Por supuesto que no

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y Nami y Sora se acercaban

-Kairi ven un momento

Nami me cojio y me aparto del grupo

-Kairi veras…

-Le gusta! O no ahora que are yo!

-Kairi! Que no le gusta Olette! Le gusta otra persona…

-Que persona?

-Kairi eso no puedo decírtelo se lo he prometido

-En ese caso yo tampoco te dire a quien le gusta la persona que a ti te gusta!

-Que?

-Es que le gusta alguien?

-Si a Roxas le gusta alguien pero eso debe decírtelo el!

-Kairi no lo digas! No vaya a ser que se acabe enterando…

-Bueno venga Nami dimelo!

-No puedo ya te lo he dicho

-Bueno gracias de todos modos

-De nada para eso están las hermanas

Naminé y yo fuimos con Selphie que estaba sola en un rincón del patio lo mas seguro porque Olette estaba con Hayner en alguna esquina, estuvimos hablando hasta que el timbre sono

-Bueno chicas yo creo que deberíamos ir a clase ya no creéis?

-Si vamos

El dia en si paso rápido ya que fue el primer dia y hablamos de lo que nos paso en verano, y hablamos del horario preguntamos cosas de cómo iba a funcionar el curso, un poco de todo.

-Bueno Kairi me voy para casa ya estoy reventada

-Vale Nami te quiero guapísima!

-Y yo a ti Kairi! Nos vemos

-Dew

-Kairi espera!

-Sora…

-Kairi te llevo llamando un buen rato!

-Oh! Perdona no me había dado cuenta…

-Una cosa quería preguntarte yo…Kairi que te pasa?

-Nada nada importante

-Venga sabes que TODO lo que te pase para mi es importante

No pude evitar ruborizarme que Sora me dijiese eso me ponía contenta porque me demostraba lo mucho que le importaba

-Sora enserio no es nada… Y a ti que te pasaba antes cuando he dicho que Olette sale con Hayner?

-Oh!Pues… No le digas a Pence que te lo he dicho

-Vale

-Veras a Pence le gusta Olette y bueno supongo que duele mucho saber que la persona a la que quieres esta con otra persona…

-A vale y si duele, lo se por experiencia

-Como? Es-es que te gusta alguien?

-Si… Pero fue una falsa alarma pensé que le gustaba otra persona pero no es asi

-Oh! Vale esto me voy

-Sora espera tu casa esta por allí!

-Lo se…Pero quiero dar un paseo

-Espera que te acompaño

-No!

-Eh?

-Quiero estar solo!

Sora salió corriendo dejándome atrás no entendía porque tan de repente se había puesto asi… Continue mi camino a casa pensando en que le podría pasar a Sora que había dicho, que le había molestado? No lo entendía, me quede en la puerta unos segundos meditando sobre que es lo que le podría pasar a Sora, meti las llaves en la cerradura y abri la puerta

-Hola cariño que tal el primer dia de clase

-Aburrido

-Ya veras como te acostumbraras en nada cielo

-Gracias mama

Subi a mi cuarto y llame a Nami para contarle lo sucedido con Sora

-Que cres que le puede pasar?

-No lo se…

-Nami? Un momento estas mintiendo! Lo sabes! Que le pasa?

-Kairi… Eso debería decírtelo el…

-Nami vamos por favor!

-Lo siento pero no

-Nami!

-Clic

-Nami? Naminé! Me as colgado!

**Bueno comentar y decirme que hos a parecido seguro que es muy tipico i todo eso pero bueno igualmente quiero que lo pongais si es lo que pensasais y si hos a gustado o no ok? venga espeor que hos haya gustado :)**


	3. Tarde en la isla

**Ola! Siento k haya tardado tanto en subir peor esque la inspiracion la tengo al 0% pero espero que hos guste **

Mañana se enterara de lo que es capaz de hacer Kairi Miller Torres! Baje a cenar, me prepare las cosas para el dia siguiente y me duche.

-Kairi cielo a dormir ya es bastante tarde!

-Papa!

-Sin excusas jovencita!

Subi a regañadientes, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo me dormi enseguida estaba agotada.

-Pipipipipipipi

-Agr…Maldito despertador!

Tuve que levantarme por suerte habíamos empezado en jueves y hoy era viernes, mañana no había instituto! Que bien que sonaba eso, esta vez me puse unos shorts de color negro, una camiseta sin tirantes blanca con un dibujo algo extraño a uno de los lados y mis botines negros, me deje el pelo suelto, me hice la raya y me puse rímel.

-Buenos días familia

-Buenos días hija

-Billy por si no lo sabes es de dia no de noche asi que levanta la cabeza antes de que entre los cereales

-Que? Agrr el instituto es agotador

-Pobrecito mi niño que solo lleva un dia de instituto y ya esta cansado me recuerdas a tu hermana en su segundo dia de instituto

-Mama!

-Que? Es verdad estabas igual de cansada que el

Coji unas cuantas galletas i sali de casa, en el instituto vi a Sora hablando con Naminé, el parecía triste pero porque…Decidi acercarme a hablar con ellos

-Hola chicos que pasa?

-Nada-contesto Sora-

-Sora te conozco desde que tengo memoria se cuando te pasa algo y cuando no

-Nada

-Sora, vamos dimelo no puede ser tan grave como para no contármelo a mi, venga cuéntamelo

-No…

-Sora vamos puedes confiar en mi sabes que…

-TE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO DECIRTELO! NO TE INTERESA PARA NADA!

-Sora…

Unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y salió corriendo, empujo a Olette y a Hayner que se dirijian hacia nosotros

-Que le pasa a este?

-No lo se Olette…Y anda que tu! Hayner porque no me saludaste!

-Lo siento pero esque estaba ocupado…

-Tu o tus labios?

-Un poco de los dos-dijo mirando a Olette-

-Hayner!

-Olette somos tus mejores amigas entendemos que te beses con tu novio, verdad Nami?

-Pues claro no debes avergonzarte

-Eiiii chicas!

-Selphie! Que pasa?

-Pues que he conocido a un chico y es tan guapo y tan tierno!

-Me alegro mucho por ti Selph

-Al fin has encontrado el amor!

-Si! Solo que.. No le dicho que me gusta ni nada…

-Pues si quieres salir con el deberías decírselo

-Bueno Kairi tu no eres la mas indicada para darme ese consejo…

-Callate!

Entonces Sora volvió con Riku

-Hola Riku,Sora dejame hablar contigo y si no quieres ahora…Oye Riku quieres ir a la isla donde jugábamos de niños?

-Si por mi

-Estupendo,Sora espero que vengas allí hablaremos de todo

-Fui donde estaban Nami,Olette,Hayner y Selph

-Oir chicos que hos parece si vamos a la isla?

-Si!Hace tiempo que no la piso ni siquiera que la veo estaría guay

-Podeis avisar a los demás porfavor?

-Si claro

-Gracias

Sono el timbre y todos entramos en clase afortunadamente no teníamos , clase por la tarde y saliamos a las 13:30! El dia en si paso bastante rápido, afortunadamente.

-Nami nos vemos en la isla vale?

-Vale nosotros vamos tirando hasta ahora

-Hasta ahora

Fui a casa para avisar a mi madre y dejar la mochila

-Mama me voy a la isla con todos

-Vale cariño no vuelvas muy tarde!

-Vale!

Sali corriendo hasta coger un bote i dirijirme hacia la isla y encontrarme con mis amigos y para poder hablar con Sora, quería saber que le pasa por extrañas circumstncias no confiaba en mi…

-Kairi!

-Nami! Oye has visto a Sora?

-Si esta en la palmera

-Vale gracias

Estaba en la palmera donde soliamos sentarnos de pequeños y hablar me diriji allí lo mas rápido que pude, cruze el puente y vi a Sora sentado en la plamera mirando el horizonte, me acerce y me sente a su lado

-Y bien? Me diras que te pasa?

-Kairi…

-Sora!No confias en mi?

-Si…Pero esque tu eres la persona que mas vergüenza decírselo…

-Sora!Yo siempre te lo cuento todo! No confias en mi no me lo puedo creer después de todo parece que no te importo nada!

-No digas eso tu me importas mucho

-Pues no lo parece porque no confias en mi!

Me baje del árbol y me puse delante de el

-SI QUE CONFIO EN TI!

Sora también se bajo del árbol i se coloco delante de mi

-PUES NO LO PARECE! SINO ME DIRIAS QUE TE PASA! NO TE IMPORTO NADA!

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! PORQUE...

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado comentar ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Amor

**Ola! Bueno ya se que mi fic no tiene mucho exito que digamos pero mientras alla gente que lo lea seguire subiendo y bueno siento el haver tardado tanto peor como en el capitulo anterior tengo 0% de inspiracion, espero que hos guste :)**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

-Y bien? Me diras que te pasa?

-Kairi…

-Sora!No confias en mi?

-Si…Pero esque tu eres la persona que mas vergüenza decírselo…

-Sora!Yo siempre te lo cuento todo! No confias en mi no me lo puedo creer después de todo parece que no te importo nada!

-No digas eso tu me importas mucho

-Pues no lo parece porque no confias en mi!

Me baje del árbol y me puse delante de el

-SI QUE CONFIO EN TI!

Sora también se bajo del árbol i se coloco delante de mi

-PUES NO LO PARECE! SINO ME DIRIAS QUE TE PASA! NO TE IMPORTO NADA!

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! PORQUE TE QUIERO!

Que había dicho? Que me quería! Pero estaba hablando enserio?

-KAIRI MILLER TORRES TE QUIERO,TE AMO , TE ADORO CON LOCURA LLEVO COLADO POR TI DESDE LOS 12 AÑOS!

-Sora…

No podía hablar de la sorpresa el me quería!

-Kairi cuando me dijistes que te gustaba alguien el corazón me estallo en mil pedazos, siento la tristeza mas enorme del mundo y tenias razón saber que a la persona que quieres le gusta otra persona dule mucho, y Kairi espero que no te moleste lo que voy a hacer

Sora se caerco a mi y coloco sus labios sobe los mios y se separo lentamente.

-Sora yo..

-No Kairi no continues se lo que diras y no quiero escucharlo

Sora paso por mi lado dirijiendose a la playa para ir con los demás, pero le agarre de la muñeca para que no se fuera

-Sora yo, te quiero…La persona de la que te hablaba eras tu, pensé que te gustaba Olette pero… Al parecer no es asi, SORA TE QUIERO!

Entonces me lanze a sus labios, cole mi lengua dentro de su boca y empeze a jugetear con la suya al instante su lengua también se empezó a mover, me agarro de la nuca i me atrajo mas a el, no puede evitarlo empeze a llorar de alegría, me separe de el i coloque mi cabeza en su pecho

-Kairi…Quieres salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si llevo desde esperando oir eso desde los 12 años, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero

Los dos fuimos cojidos de la mano hacia la playa, empezamos a ver a Olette y a Hayner besándose en un rincón, Selphie estaba con un chico que no reconocia y Nami y Roxas estaban sentados en la orilla hablando, que pena que no sepan que se gustan mutuamente sino segurmamente ya estarían saliendo.

-Que pena que no sepan que se gustan mutuamente

-Quien?

-Naminé y Roxas

-A Naminé le gusta Roxas?

-Si a caso no lo habías notado?

-No..

Nami nos vio cojidos de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa

-Eiii chicos mirar Sora y Kairi salen juntos!

-Naminé quieres callarte!

-Felicidades! Al fin te decidiste al decírselo Sora

-Como?

-Sora lleva desde los 12 años diciéndome que te diría que le gustabas pero a trdado 5 años

-Enserio?

-Si…

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero

-Oh! Que romantico!

-Selphie, no me has presentado a tu amigo

-Oh! Si perdona emm Tidus ella es Kairi, Kairi el es Tidus

-Encantado de conocerte

-Lo mismo digo

-Hola yo soy Sora, encantado

-Lo mismo digo

-Oye Selphie podemos hablar todas juntas un segundo?

-Claro

Las chicas nos reunimos e hicimos un circulo en el que estaban nuestras cabezas agarrándonos del hombro la una a la otra

-Ya se lo has dicho?

-No…

-Pues a que esperas para hacerlo?

-Me da corte

-Venga animos Selph tu puedes

-Si tu puedes

-Nami tu mejor calla que Roxas tampoco lo sabe

-Callate!

-Venga tu puedes!

-Vale gracias por los animos chicas!

-De nada

-Tidus puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Seplh

-Bueno, al final sereis Roxas y tu los únicos en no tener pareja en el grupo

-Eso no me importa

-Ya lo se tonta! Lo único que intento decirte es que te animes a decirle a Roxas lo que sientes por el

-Kairi pero…

-Tu hazlo no tiene que ser hoy pero algún dia si vale?

Me gire y vi a Tidua y a Selphie besándose! Venga otra pareja en el grupo!

-Mira Nami

-Dios! Al final sere la única!

-Vaya al final será que te importa y todo …

-No!

-Bueno…

-Kairi!

-Dime que quieres Sora?

-Lo siento cariño tengo que irme a casa

-Ya? Jooo yo que quería estar contigo todo el dia!

-Y yo creeme bueno adiós preciosa

-Adios cariño

Nos dimos un beso y Sora cojio su bote para irse a su casa, suspire al ver como el reflejo rojo en el agua se impactaba en el rostro de mi Sora, era tan precioso, tan perfecto, y era mio! No podía creerlo Sora y yo juntos… que bien que sonaba eso…

-Kairi?

-Dime Nami

-Que se siente cuando estas con la persona a la que quieres?

-Pues la verdad esque te sientes como flotando, como si en el mundo no importara nada mas es un sensación tan…

Me gire y vi que Nami estaba llorando

-Nami? Que te pasa?

-Estoy segura de que Roxas y yo nunca seremos nada, mi cobardia y mi vergüenza me pueden, y si me dice que no?

-Nami tu díselo cuando estes preparada que estoy segura de que dira que si

-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga

-De nada además para algo están las hermanas no? Ya que nos conocemos desde la cuna para mi eres como mi hermana melliza

-Para mi igual

Pasamos la tarde en la playa y cuando llego la noche hicimos una hoguera y todos nos sentamos alrededor de ella

-Oye quereis que vaya a por algo de comida a mi casa i cenamos aquí?

-Si Kairi buena idea!

-Vale ahora mismo vengo

Coji mi bote para ir a casa al llegar a la orilla deje el bote aparcado en el parking de botes de mi familia, fui por la calle principal, hasta llegar a casa.

-Mama! Mama! Voy a coger comida que el grupo y yo cenamos en la playa vale?

-De acuerdo hija!

-Coji de todo:patatas, nubes para hacer en la hoguera y comida de microondas que hice antes de salir de casa.

-Adios hasta luego!

-Adios hija!

Sali por la puerta y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a picar a Sora por si se quería venir, asi que fui cinco casas mas arriba y pique en la puerta. Anabel la madre de de Sora me abrió la puerta

-Hola quieres algo?

-Anabel no sabes quien soy?

-Pues no la verdad esque no

-Anabel soy yo, Kairi

-Kairi! Hola preciosa pero cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía?

-Desde primavera

-Estas muy cambiada! Ya estas hecha una mujer!

-Si, Sora tampoco me reconocia, por cierto donde esta?

-Esta arriba sube si quieres

-Vale gracias Anabel

-De nada cielo

Subi las escaleras puse un pie en el segundo piso y al instante me choque con alguien

-Oh! Lo siento mucho

-No la culpa a sido mia no miraba bien por donde iba

-Quien eres?

-Oh! Dios ni siquiera tu me reconoces pequeñaja?

-No

Megan la hermana pequeña de Sora tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, era realmente guapa igual que su hermano mayor…

-Soy yo Kairi

-Kairi?-Me miro de arriba abajo- Tu no puedes ser Kairi

-Por supuesto que si

-No!

-Megan que pasa ahora?

Levante la vista de los ojos enfurecidos de Megan y vi a el ser mas magnifico de este mundo, sin camiseta, con el pelo mojado y en toalla! Mis mejillas se encendieron y se pusieron rojas, empezaba a tener mucho calor, su cuerpo era tan… perfecto…

-Kairi!

-S-S-ora

-Que haces aquí?

-V-v-eee-nia a preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros a cenar en la isla…

-Si claro dame un momento para que me vista y voy

Sora entro en su cuarto y yo baje a toda prisa al comedor de Sora para sentarme en el sofá, que calor que tenia me quite la chaqueta y intente relajarme

-Kairi nos vamos?

-Claro

Sora llevaba puesto unos tejanos de color azul oscuro, una chaqueta blanca con quadros azules i la camiseta no pude vérsela

-Y ponte la chaqueta que cojeras frio!

-Si tienes razón

Me puso la chaqueta y me miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules, me volvían loca!

-Eres el ser mas perfecto del mundo

-Creo que ese puesto esta ocupado por ti

-Que dices una chica como tu no debería darle ese puesto a alguien como yo!

-Es decir alguien perfecto

Y entonces nos besamos, automáticamente le agarre del a nuca y le atraje mas a mi

-Ejem

Al escuchar ese sonido los dos nos separamos y miramos a Anabel que estaba observando en el marco de la puerta

-Vaya hijo no me habías dicho nada sobre tu nueva relación con Kairi

-Mama!

-Hijo hubiese preferido enterarme por ti pero ya veo que…

-Mama! No hace ni una dia que salimos!

-Oh! Lo siento, bueno en qualquier caso me alegro por vosotros

-Gracias Anabel

-Bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos ya

Sora me agarro de la muñeca y tiro de mi hasta llegar fuera de su casa

-Sora que prisa tienes?

-No quiero que mi madre nos mate a preguntas nada mas

-Vale bueno vamos a la playa?

-Si vamos

Corrimos hasta los botes el cojio el suyo y yo el mio al llegar todos estaban con esa impacienca en los ojos

-Oh! Vaya ahora se porque has tardado tanto

-Si he ido a buscar a Sora

-Pues cuanto mas mejor

Nos sentamos y saque la comida todos empezamos a comer algunos lentos otros rápido mientras hablábamos de que ibamos a hacer el fin de semana

**Espero que hos haya gustado enserio y si no a sido asi decirlo ;)**


	5. Capitulo 5:Noche en el hospital

**Ola! Ya se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero no es mi culpa es culpa de la Ari! **

**Ari: si encima yo solo te estoy dando ideaas hmp! ¬¬**

**Sergi:Si ya y son mu buenos xdd **

**P.D:Ari es mi mejor amiga es una buen consejera xdd, bueno aqui viene el capitulo 5 espero que hos guste :)**

**Ari: Eso Eso que le costo lo suyo.. copiar y pegar de un documento word que ya tenia escrito el de hace tiempo.**

**aleehh Adiooos ^^**

**Sergi:Pues me costo lo mio escrivir-lo en el documento word ¬¬, y no e publicado porque sigo escribiendo alli i cuando ya tengo mucho trozo nuevo publico el viejo xdd **

**Ari: Alemnos disculpate por tu tardanza nooh? es lo minimo que podrias hacer..**

**Inner Ari: Eso Eso qe tu tienes mucha cara ¬¬**

**Ari: tuuuu...tienes razon por una veez.**

**Seri:Pues lo siento por la tardanza y espero que hos guste xdd **

**Ari: otra vez que hos guste? que cansino ...**

** Bueno aqui va el capitulo ^^**

**Inner ari: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...**

**Capitulo 5:**

Nos sentamos y saque la comida todos empezamos a comer algunos lentos otros rápido mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas.

-Bueno creo que Tidus y yo nos vamos

-Si yo también-dije-

-Pues entonces también yo- respondió Sora-

-La verdad creo que todos nos vamos a ir

-Si bueno adiós hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Todos cojimos nuestros botes y volvimos a casa cuando llegue a la playa me despedi de Sora con un gran beso y fui a ver a Nami que estaba sola mirando el mar

-Nami te pasa algo?

-No…

Le mire la cara y estaba casi llorando

-Nami que te pasa?

Nami empezó a llorar como una desesperada y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, obviamente correspondí al abrazo igual de fuerte

-Kairi puedo ir a tu casa un rato?

-Por supuesto como si te quieres quedar a dormir

-Gracias

Nami y yo fuimos a casa, no había mucho trozo de la playa a mi casa peor iguamente le pregunte que le pasaba

-Nami que te pasa?

-Kairi mi…mi hermano…

-Kevin? Que le pasa?

-Mi hermano a tenido un accidente de moto

Entonces empezó a llorar aun mas que antes

-Que? Y esta bien?

Nami dijo que no con la cabeza

-Los doctores dicen que no despierta y que si no lo hace ne 24 horas puede que este en coma

-Dios Nami lo siento tanto!

Le abraze con todas mis fuerzas y le propuse algo

-Nami vamos al hospital a tu hermano le gustara verte

-Gracias Kai pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo

-Tranquila yo estare a tu lado en todo momento

-Gracias, vamos pues

Fuimos hacia el hospital y preguntamos en recepción por Kevin

-Kevin Fernandez Ruiz, esta en la segunda planta habitación 12

-Gracias

Subimos ne el ascensor i vi a Karen la madre de Nami y Kevin en la puerta de la habitación

-Hija gracias por venir te lo agradezco

-No a sido fácil venir han tenido que ayudarme

Entonces Nami se giro y me miro, Karen me miro extrañada como si no me conociese desde que salí del vientre de mi madre

-Oh! Vaya…Esto…Hola soy Karen la madre de Naminé, tu nombre es?

Me quede helada Karen tampoco me reconocía no podía haber cambiado tanto solo en un verano

-Mama! Es Kairi!

-Kairi? Oh dios mio mi niña! Pero como has cambiado!

Karen me abrazo y me dio dos besos

-Siento no haverte reconocido pero esque niña madre mia lo que te has desenvolupado

Karen miro a mis pechos y como era lógico debería estar super roja

-G-gracias y no pasa nada… Naminé creo que deberías entrar a ver a Kevin

-Si

-Karen quieres ir a tomar algo a la cafetería asi te despejas

-Si, tienes razón gracias

Fuimos a la cafetería Karen se pidió un café y yo me pedí un Cacaolat

-Y que como estas?

-Bien el accidente de Kevin me a destrozado pero tengo que hacerme la fuerte delante de Naminé, pero aparte de eso estoy bien, y bien cuéntame algo nuevo, que ya hay alguien?

-Si..

Karen se atraganto con el café, abrió muchísimo los ojos y dejo el café en la mesa

-Kairi, cielo, dime quien es?

-Pues… Esque me da vergüenza!

-Venga suéltalo! Si estamos en confianza mujer!

-Pues es.. Sora…

A Karen se le abrieron muchísimo mas los ojos

-Sora?

-Si..

-Vaya vaya no has tenido mala elección

-Lo se Sora es tan, tan, perfecto

Mire a Karen y se le veía en los ojos pura alegría pero entonces pensé en Kevin

-Karen vamos a ver a Kevin todavía no le visto

-Si vayamos

Fuimos a la habitación y Kevin ya se había despertado Naminé estaba hablando con su hermano mayor de todo, a Nami se le veía la feliicidad en la cara me alegraba por ella

-Kevin hijo me alegro tanto de que estes bien

Karen se abalanzo sobre su hijo para abrazarle

-Gracias mama-me miro extrañado y al instante comprendi el por que-

-Antes de que digas nada soy yo Kairi

-Kairi? Dios mio pero que guapísima que estas!

-Gracias, bueno que tal?

-Bien aquí tirando

-Que tal esta Gabriel?

Gabriel era la novia de Kevin ya llevaban saliendo desde el instituto 2 años atrás.

-Esta muy bien algo asustada por lo del accidente pero a parte de eso esta perfectamente

-Me alegro

-Kairi deberías llamara tu madre para avisarle de que estas aquí

-Si tienes razón

Coji el móvil i busque le numero de casa, llame y cojieron el teléfono

-Si?

-Billy soy Kairi se puede poner mama?

-Si espera

-Kairi?

-Hola mama veras estoy en el hospital, Kevin a tenido un accidente y he venido con Nami a verle

-Oh! Y esta bien?

-Si de momento si

-Voy para alla, esta la tia Karen allí?

-Si, estamos en la habitación 12 de la segunda planta

-Gracias cariño en nada estoy allí

Colgue el teléfono y mire a Karen

-Karen, mi madre viene para aquí

-Gracias Kairi, Nami creo que deberías ir con Kairi a dar un paseo

-Si me parece buena idea además asi te despejaras

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí

-Venga hermanita ves con Kairi

-Vaaalee

Nami y yo salimos del hospital y nos encontramos con mi madre en la entrada

-Chicas!

-Mama

Nos dio un beso a cada una, pero al dar el beso a Nami puso su cara entre sus manos

-Nami estas bien?

-Sigo algo asustada pero estoy bien

-Me alegro cariño, bueno donde vais?

-A dar una vuelta

-Eso te despejara, hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Fuimos a un banco cerca del hospital y nos sentamos allí

-Kairi he estado habland o con mi hermano y me a dicho que después del accidente se a dado cuenta que la vida es un hilo y que hay que aprovecharla y va a pedirle matrimonio a Gabriel!

-Que? Dios me alegro tanto por ellos

-Y yo! Y quiere que sea la dama de honor!

-Enserio? Seguro que vas guapísima con el vestido!

-No se yo…

-Callate , y prométeme que me dejaras que te maquille y te escoja los complementos…

-Vale…

Nami y yo estuvimos hablando mucho rato hasta que mi madre salió del hospital y me dijo que nos fuéramos a casa

-Adios Nami i porfavor no estes mal y llamame cuando quieras

-Lo hare gracias por ser tan buena amiga

**Bueno comentar sin piedad tanto si esta bien como si no lo que siempre digo xdd **

**P.D:El perfil de Ari es el del ultimo comentario que hay en el fic xdd **

**Ari: ahora a esperar medio siglo mas para leer la conti..en fin que le vamos hacer.. y mas ahora que ya vuelve a empezar el insti...**

**Sergi:No le hagais caso de todos modos com oel fic no tiene mucho exito da igual xdd **

**Inner Ari: si dices qe tu fic no tiene exito..la gente no lo va a cereer leer...hay que ser positivo hombre ^^**

**Ari: por una vez estoy deacuerdo contigo :)**

**Adioooosss y hasta la próxima (dentro de poco espero xdd)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Ya se que tarde muchisimo en subir pero la inspiración volo... ademas camnbie un poco la historia, por unos consejos que me dio RitaAsabati, es una gran escritora si hos gusta Harry Potter leer sus dos fics estan super bien, bueno quiero darle las gracias por los consejos que me dió me sirvieron de mucho, GRACIAS!**

**RitaAsabati:No te preocupes quedan como 2 capitulos para que Naminé y Roxas se digan lo que sienten el uno por el otro**

**Psicopata: Garcias por los animos de momento no pienso dejar de escribir besos a ti también.**

**y ahora el capitulo! **

**Capitulo 5: Papa, Mama... Sora y yo salimos/ Palabras de amor/Retorno de una vieja amiga**

Mi madre y yo fuimos caminando a casa, me estuvo contando lo de la boda y que estábamos invitados toda la familia

-Kairi debemos ir a comprar pronto el vestido ya que la boda será dentro de dos semanas-dijo mi madre-

-Dos semanas! Tan pronto!-exclame-

-Si Gabriel y Kevin se han dado cuenta que puedes perder a la persona que quieres de un modo o otro con mucha rapidez-dijo en un triste suspiro mi madre-

-Bueno me voy arriba a dormir estoy cansada hasta mañana mama-dije con voz agotada-

-Hasta mañana cielo-dijo cariñosamente-

Subi a mi cuarto muy cansada por el dia tan agitado que había pasado pero no podía olvidar algo,Sora el eran i novio! Crei que este dia nunca llegaría, me estire en la cama y en menos de tres segundos ya estaba dormida.

-Kairi, Kairi!-decia una voz familiar-

Abri los ojos y vi a mi madre

-Mama que quieres?-pregunte entre sueños-

-Venga arriba-dijo suavemente mi madre-

-Mama es sábado!-gruñi-

-Arriba y sin protestar-dijo mi madre con un tono autoritario-

-Vale-dije cansada-

Me levante de la cama con un solo pensamiento… Sora… ¡Le quería tanto! Eso me hacia pensar que… ¡Mis padres no lo sabían todavía!

-¿Como puedo decirlo?

-¿Decir que?

-¡Billy! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

-¡O venga vamos se que acaabre enterándome!

-Eso es verdad.. no se como te lo haces… Bueno veras esque….

-Esque…

-¡Kairi!

-¡Ya voy mama! Lo siento enano no puedo decírtelo ahora

-¡Eh!¡ No es justo!

-La vida no es justa

Sali corriendo de mi habitación y baje las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cocina, miraba el suelo distraída pensando en como podría decírselo a mis padres, ahora que lo pensaba tenia frio llevar un pijama de shorts con una camiseta de tirantes y con escote no esque abrigue mucho…

-Kairi tienes visita

Levante la vista y allí estaba…Mi príncipe, el también me miro pero estaba muy sonrojado,supongo que era por el pijama…

-¡Sora!-dije sorprendida- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Venir a visitarte después de todo…

-Vale ven vayamos a mi habitación

Pràcticamente lo arrastre de la muñeca

-¿Oye cariño que te pasa?-dijo el castaño preocupado-

-Sora todavía no se lo he dicho a mis padres-exclame alterada-

-¿Decirles el que?-dijo confundido-

-¡Lo nuestro!-exclame aun mas alterada-

-Pues yo de ti me daría prisa, y porfavor tapate no vaya a ser que mis instinos animales salgan a la luz…-dijo con una mirada muy pervertida-

-¡Callate pervertido!-gruñi sonrojada-

Coji una chaqueta y baje para hablar con mis padres, en lo cocina solo estaba mama, solo me faltaba encontrar a papa

-¿Oye mama donde esta papa?-pregunte nerviosa-

-Aun esta durmiendo-dijo mi madre sin prestar atención-

¡Perfecto! ¡Lo despertaría y como estará somnoliento no podrá matar a Sora! Subi a toda prisa a la habitación de mis padres

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Levanta tengo que deciros algo a mama y a ti!-grite-

-Voy hija voy…-dijo mi padre a malas ganas-

Baje corriendo a la cocina, por otro lado mi padre bajaba como un zombi

-¡Venga papa date prisa!-dije-

-Voy-dijo cansado-

Una vez mi padre se sentó y tuve a mis padres delante de mi cogí aire me arme de valor y…

-Papa, mama, estoy saliendo con Sora-dije lo todo serena que pude-

Mi padre se despertó de golpe mostrando unos ojos como platos, por otro lado mi madre sonreía

-¡Oh! ¡Hija me alegro por ti! ¿Desde cuando?-dijo mi madre con tono alegre-

-Desde ayer, ¿Papa estas bien?-pregunte procupada por su cara-

-¡No no estoy bien! ¡Mi hijita se esta haciendo mayor!-gruñio-

Solte un largo suspiro, al menos no se había vuelto loco cojiendo el coche y hiendo a buscar a Sora para matarlo

-Bueno pues Kairi solo tengo que decirte algo..-dijo mi padre nervioso-

-¿Si papa?-pregunte-

-Usa siempre protección-dijo muy serio-

La respiración se me corto de repente, y unas risas aparecieron desde arriba, la reconoci era Sora

-¡Tu maldito pervertido deja de reírte!-grite-

Aun se escuchaban las risas burlonas de Sora desde arriba

-¿Quien esta arriba?-pregunto mi padre-

-Sora-dije en un suspiro-

-¡Sora puedes bajar!-exclamo mi padre exigente-

Sora bajo muy lentamente supongo que pensando en que le diría mi padre, se coloco delante de el con la cabeza agachada del miedo que tenia el sabia que mi padre era muy sobreprotector respecto a mi

-Jovencito si llegas a hacer daño a mi niña iré a por ti y créeme no será agradable-dijo mi padre serio y con mirada asesina-

-¡Papa!-grite enfadada-

-No cariño llevo desde el dia que naciste llevo preparándome este discurso-dijo entre risas-

-Cariño deja a la niña en paz, chicos iros por allí disfrutar del día-dijo mi madre alegremente-

-Gracias mama-dije agradecida-

Cogí de la mano a Sora y me lo lleve al salón

-Bueno yo voy a arreglarme arriba asi que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-Sora abrió muchísimo los ojos i la cara se le puso blanca- o ir a tu casa y esperar a que vaya a por ti

-Hasta luego cariño te quiero-dijo, decantándose por la segunda opción-

Paso sus brazos por mi cintura se agacho un poco y me beso

-Hasta luego yo también te quiero-dije sinceramente-

Acompañe a Sora a la puerta y después subí arriba a ducharme y arreglarme, decidí ponerme unos tejanos con unas botas altas negras y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una chaqueta lila, y me hice una coleta baje pero en la puerta estaba esperándome mi padre

-¿Papa?¿ Pasa algo?-pregunte preocupada-

-Si que tienes novio y tenemos que tener LA charla..-dijo muy serio-

-¿Que charla?-pregunte nerviosa-

-Cariño la charla sobre, sexo..-dijo nervioso-

¡¿Que? ¿Iba a hablar de sexo con mis padres? Eso iba a ser muy pero que muy desagradable mi padre me llevo a la cocina donde mi madre esperaba sentada en la mesa, mi padre me sento enfrente de ellos todos estábamos nerviosos, pero seguro que ellos no lo estaban mas que yo

-¿Y bien? ¿Vais a hablar?-pregunte muy nerviosa-

-Si haber lo primero de todo siempre, y cuando digo siempre sin excepciones Kairi usar protección , lo otro es bueno de eso debe ocuparse tu madre ya que ella es la mujer… Yo mejor me voy..-dijo mi padre aun mucho mas nervioso que yo-

La charla con mi madre fue mucho mas incomoda de lo que hubiese imaginado solo pude soltar un – Puedo irme ya?- En cuanto mi madre asintió con la cabeza sale corriendo de casa hasta que no llegue a la esquina no pude pararme a respirar, ahora tenia que ir a casa de Sora a buscarle, para ir a casa de Naminé que por lo visto, Xion una amiga nuestra de la infancia, había vuelto a Islas del Destino . Para mi sorpresa Sora ya estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-Hola preciosa-dijo con tono seductor-

-Hola-conteste ruborizada-

-Nos vamos?-preguntó-

-Si, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Xion! Hace ya 2 años que no nos vemos- le conteste con una gran sonrisa, automáticamente el se ruborizo- Sora te pasa algo? Tienes fiebre-coloque mi mano en su frente y estaba un poco caliente-

-Es que estoy enfermo… Enfermo de amor por ti- dijo aun ruborizado con una gran sonrisa- Es que toda tu eres perfecta, eres lista,guapa,preciosa,estupenda,divertida,buena, y no hablemos de tu cuerpo…-me dijo con una mirada muy pervertida- y no se como e podido tener la enorme suerte de que tu amor sea para mi, eres mi corazón, mí alma, mi vida, cada latido de mi corazón suspira por ti, eres mi todo… Cada parte de mi cuerpo se mueve gracias a ti, y supongo que con todo esto quiero decirte que… te quiero y estoy completamente enamorado de ti…-dijo sinceramente-

No podía creerme lo que acababa de decirme yo quería contestarle pero no me salian las palabras, note como una lagrima de alegria recorría mi cara.

-Kairi? Estas bien? Si te ha molestado porque voy muy deprisa lo siento no era mi..-dijo preocupado-

No le deje terminar me avalance sobre el dandole una beso lleno de pasión, y de alegría.

-Te quiero, Sora-dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho-

-Y yo a ti Kairi-dijo aferrándome mas hacia si mismo-

Nos quedamos unos minutos así hasta que caí en la cuenta de que llegábamos tarde

-Venga vamos o llegaremos tarde.-dije insistente-

Llegamos enfrente de la enorme casa de Naminé, tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco y el tejado negro,tenia grandes ventanales donde se podían ver finas cortinas de color blanco,nos acercamos a la enorme puerta negra de la casa, llame al timbre nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió.

**Que hos a parecido? **

**A mi personalmente la parte que mas me gusta es cuando Sora le dice esas hermosas palabras a Kairi, que pensais? **

**P.D:Esta vez no tardare tanto lo prometo! ^.^**


	7. Capitulo 7:Xion

**Hola!Bueno que primero que me alegro que a las tres personas que les a gustado el anterior capitulo que espero que los proximos sigan gustandos.**

**RitaAsabati:Si! He visto el cambio y me siento satisfecho conmigo mismo en el sentido que he mejorado bastante gracias a ti :D, y si estoy muy contento que no hayas sido la unica en dejarme review! Aunque no lo sepas tu comentario significa mucho porque me has dado a entender que te a gustado de verdad, y sii es como tu Draquito! xdd Y las gracias no se merecen lo puse porque TU te mereces que lo pusiera :) Y si quieres enterarte de cuando subo agrega la historia a favoritos y te avisara xdd ;)  
**

**LaueishonsPsicopata:Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte de "Enfermo de amor por ti" y espero poder verte en los proximos capitulos**

**becauseIamariett:Me alegro de que te guste de verdad, ya se que te dije que actualizaria ayer pero no pude ser y hoy ya me a costado con el control de sociales u.u', espero que pases al ordenador el que esta en proceso xdd , yo tambien te quiero beffa!**

**Capitulo 7: Xion  
**

-¡Hola chicos! Pasar- dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa, la verdad estaba preciosa, llevaba puesto un sueter de un color azul como sus ojos pero palido como su piel y unos vaqueros bastante ajustados, su melena rubia estaba recogida por una coleta que le caía por el hombre derecho, no se como la gente podía decir que nos parecíamos.

-¿A llegado ya?-pregunté a mi amiga-

-Si esta arriba arreglándose si quieres sube yo te acompaño-me dijo la rubia-

-Si gracias-le contesté-

Subimos a la planta de arriba, fuimos al cuarto de Nami, ella abrió la puerta lentamente por si acaso Xion no estaba visible al comprobar que seguía en el baño las dos nos sentamos en la cama.

-Y que tal va todo con Sora?-me pregunto Nami-

-Bien la verdad, y el tema Roxas?-pregunté-

-Pues.. sin novedad.. no me atrevo a decirle nada.. tengo miedo de que me diga que no y deje de hablarme-dijo con una cara triste-

-Nami no creo que eso vaya a pasar-dije muy segura-

-¡Kairi Miller Torres tu sabes algo!-dijo enfadada-

-No…-intente sonar convincente pero con Naminé era imposible me conocía demasiado-

-Kairi por favor! Necesito estar segura de esto-dijo entre lagrimas-

No soportaba ver a mi mejor amiga asi, no sabia que hacer si le decía que Roxas le quería, traicionaría al hermano del chico al que amo, no podía seguir viendo a Nami asi.

-Nami pues la verdad…

-Kairi!-dijo una voz muy alegre-

-Xion!

Xion se tiro sobre nosotras haciendo que quedáramos estiradas en la enorme cama, cuando pude levantarme vi a una chica guapísima, tenia el pelo negro y corto, iba peinada con el flequillo peinado hacia un lado, tenia los ojos de un azul tan intenso como los míos y los de Nami, una gran sonrisa tal y como la recordaba, llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes negra conjuntada con unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos planos negros.

-¡Kairi! Que ganas tenia de verte-dijo entusiasmada-

-Y yo a ti- dije mientras le abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Estas preciosa!

-Igual que tu-exclamó entre risas-

-Y dime que has hecho todo este tiempo?-pregunté curiosa-

-Pues la verdad no mucho, todo se basa en los estudioa y en echar de menos Islas del Destino, Vergel Radiante no es igual todo es muy diferente mucho mas estresante, aquí todo es mas tranquilo-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se le notaba la felicidad de haber vuelto a su hogar-

-Creo que deberíamos bajar ya deben estar esperándonos-dijo Nami-

-Si tienes razón además tengo muchas ganas de ver a el resto- dijo Xion emocionada-

Bajamos a la planta de abajo y ya habían llegado:Olette,Hayner,Roxas,Selphie,Tidus,Sora y Riku

-¡Xion!-gritaron Selphie y Olette corriendo hacia ella-

-¡Chicas!-dijo la morena sonriendo-

-Te hemos echado tanto de menos-dijo Olette-

-Y yo a vosotras-contestó Xion, luego miro a Tidus al cual todavía no conocía-

-¡Oh! Perdona yo soy Tidus el novio de Selphie, encantado-dijo ofreciéndole la mano-

-Xion, encantada- dijo dándole la mano- Selph no me dijiste que tuvieses novio

-Tampoco hemos hablado desde que te fuiste-dijo riéndose-

-¡Roxas! Te hechado tantísimo de menos-dijo dandole un gran abrazo, el y Xion eran amigos desde la infancia, eran como hermanos-

-¡Y yo a ti Xion!-dijo el rubio-

Ella y Roxas se separaron riéndose, observándose el uno al otro, supongo que era porque habían cambiado bastante físicamente, mire a Nami, tenia una mirada celosa, se me escapo una risita al verle ella giro la cabeza a mi dieccion y me hecho su mirada asesina.

-Sora, ¿Como te va?¿Alguna chica?-pregunto riéndose-

-Pues la verdad…-dijo sonrojado mientras me miraba-

Xion se giro en la dirección en la que Sora miraba y me vio, seguro que estaba igual de sonrojada que el, Xion abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-¿Kairi? No me digas que…-dijo reflexionando- ¿Enserio? ¡Me alegro por vostoros!-dijo mietras me abrazaba-

-Gracias-dije aun sonrojada-

Xion siguió la fila para llegar a la ultima persona que quedaba por saludar:

-¡Riku!-dijo mietras abrazaba la peliplateado-

-Xion..-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la morena sonrojado-

Nadie lo sabia pero Riku estuvo enamorado de Xion cuando ella vivía en Islas del destino, y por lo que se ve aun lo esta, nadie lo sabia excepto yo.

-¡Dios, esque todavía n ome creo que haya vuelto!-dijo Xion mientras unas lagrimas de alegría empezaban a correr por su cara-Pero basta de llorar, vamos contarme como ha ido todo este tiempo que he estado fuera

Olette empezó a explicar consumo detalle todo lo que estuvo haciendo desde que ella se fue, eso incluia que este verano ella y Hayner habían empezado una relación, Selphie solo fue capaz de explicar lo que hizo ese verano, bueno todos en general hicimos eso, Olette era la que mas memoria tenia.

-¿Y tu Xion que has estado haciendo?-pregunto Olette-

-Pues nada en especial, estudios, echar de menos esto, y ya- respondió triste la morena-

Desconecte de la conversación porque me centre en Riku, estaba con la cabeza agachada, parecía nervioso.

-¿Riku puedes acompañarme un momento fuera?- dije mas bien obligándole que preguntándole-

El sin quejarse me siguió hasta afuera, nos sentamos en el banco de jardín de Nami, espere que el me dijiese algo, pero ya que no decía nada empece a hablar yo

-¿Te sigue gustando no?

-Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo y no haya conseguido olvidarla…-dijo triste-

-Pues díselo-aconseje a mi amigo-

-Es complicado… No se que pensaría la gente…-dijo a la vez que le miraba confundida-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte-

-Kairi sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-dijo mientras me miraba, al comprobar que seguía igual de confundida continuo explicando- Veras, ella tiene 16 años… Y bueno yo 18…-dijo sonrojado-

-¿Y que mas da? ¿Esque el amor tiene edad? Y además Xion cumplirá 17 pronto, igual que todos los que están allí dentro y yo, ¿Dónde esta el problema?-pregunte exigente-

-Kairi… Haver si me explico…-dijo aun mas sonrojado- Yo… veras… yo ya no soy virgen…

-¿QUÉ?-dije gritando por la sorpresa-

-Baja la voz, quieres que se entere todo el mundo-dijo molesto-

-Lo siento, pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa…-dije sonrojada-

-Kairi tengo 18 años, ¿De verdad pensabas que seguía siendo virgen?- dijo algo molesto-

-Pues… No me había parado a pensarlo…-dije sintiéndome como una tonta- Bueno en fin la pregunta es, ¿Qué problema hay en que salgas con Xion aunque no seas virgen?

-Kairi… Una vez lo haces es como una droga… Lo necesitas, como se nota que tu y Sora todavía no lo habeis hecho…-dijo riéndose-

-¡Oye! Eres un pervertido-dije enfadada-

-Venga no te enfades, pero es la verdad-dijo mirándome con cara de perrito inocente-

-Vale-suspire cansada-

-Y si volvemos adentro hace frio-suplico el peliplateado-

-Tienes razón-dije notando como el frio se me colaba en los huesos-

Entramos a la cálida casa de Nami, volvimos a nuestros sitios, continuamos hablando el resto del a noche, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde

-Bueno yo creo que todos deberíamos irnos a casa ¿No creéis?-dijo Nami exigentemente-

Todos salimos de la casa de Nami, nos despedimos de Xion, y cada uno siguió su camino a casa, por suerte Sora y yo vivíamos cerca asi que teníamos que ir en la misma dirección, Sora y yo fuimos cogidos de la mano todo el camino no hablamos solo nos mirábamos, no me cansaba de su penetrante mirada, la verdad me gustaba la manera en que me miraba, era tan dulce, era como si el mundo se parara de repente y solo existiéramos el y yo, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a casa de Sora

**Bueno que hos parecio? Espero que bien comentar y decir vuestra opinion de verdad ok? Venga y haver si subo pronto que lo mas seguro sea k si :P ;)**


	8. Capitulo 8: La boda Kevin & Gabriela

**Hola! De verdad que lo siento he tenido unas semanas super ocupadas ( examenes, falta de inspiración, mas examenes) Y hoy acabo de volver a casa de una especie de viaje que hemos hecho con el instituo y del qual deberemos hacer un trabajao ( venga mas trabajo y mas estres) y encima mis amigos no estan para mi cumpleaños que es mañana :( Pero me han dicho que me felicitaran via telefono xdd Bueno primero contesto a los reviews y despues el capitulo.  
**

**RitaAsabati:Rita! Bueno neuno haver de momento en este capitulo no habra declaraciones de amor lo siento :( , pero en el siguiente si! Solo que lamento que estara subido dentro de mucho :(  
**

**Laureeishoons:Por fin suboo! xdd Y lo hago cunado tu y la Ari estais de credit jajaja para quen o lo leais xdd, bueno sino mañana kndo me llames para felicitarme ya hos dire que he subido y lo leis desde el IPhone del a Ari venda que ya hos hecho mucho de menos guapas!**

**becauseIamariett:Beffa! Que hoy por fin nos hemos visto desde el viernes! Ojala vuelvas pronto, que rabia que no estes param i cumpelaños de verdad me da mucha rabia y me alegro de que te encante la historia espero que siga siendo asi.  
**

**Darkend:Un nuevo lector/ra, pme alegro de que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que seguire subiendo la historia espero seguir viendote por aqui**

**Capitulo 8: La boda Kevin & Gabriela   
**

-Adiós princesa de mi corazón-dijo algo sonrojado-

-Adiós príncipe mío-dije dándole un tierno y corto beso en la mejilla-

Me gire para ir a mi casa pero algo me lo impidió, alguien me agarro de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta para quedar delante de el

-¿Enserio? ¿De verdad pretendes que esta noche sobreviva sin ti solo con eso?-dijo enfadado-

-Lo siento-dije riéndome-

-Creo que sigues debiéndome algo-dijo con tono exigente-

-¿De verdad?-dije haciéndome la tonta-

-Si de verdad-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios hacia mi, al principio el beso fue tierno y suave, pero acabo por volverse loco y apasionado-

-Bueno no es por nada, pero si vais a hacer algo mas ¡Iros a un hotel!-dijo una voz muy familiar-

-¡Roxas cállate!-dijo Sora enfadado y muy sonrojado-

Yo solo podía reirme, Sora y Roxas no paraban de discutir, al rato alguien mas salió de la casa de los mellizos

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-dijo Megan-

-¡Vete!-gritaron los dos mellizos a su hermana pequeña-

-¡BORDES!-gritó la niña-

-Bueno yo mejor me voy..-dije algo asustada-

Me fui de allí lo mas rápido que pude, si no recuerdo mal cuando Sora y Roxas se pelean… Es peligroso estar cerca de ellos, a no ser que quieras recibir algún golpe, cosas de mellizos supongo.

**Dos semanas después…**

Me estaba mirando en el espejo, la verdad esque yo no me veía muy bien, pero mi madre y mi padre me habían dicho que estaba preciosa, me había rizado el cabello que caía como una catarata por mi espalda, con lo que respecta a mi vestido era bastante corto por encima de las rodillas de color rojo, con la parte de arriba negra, no era muy ajustado y no tenia tirantes, llevaba un cinturón grande negro, en la parte de abajo llevaba unos zapatos de tacon de rojos y negros

-¡Kairi! ¡Venga espabila o llegaremos tarde a la boda!-grito estresada mi madre-

-¡Ya voy mama!-respondi gritando desde mi habitación-

Baje abajo como pude la verdad creo que me pase con los tacones, mi madre llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color verde, y su rojizo cabello estaba recojido por un moño bastante bien hecho

-Ya era hora hija-dijo mi padre, llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos, iba bastante guapo,y llevaba el pelo de punta

-Menudo royo tener una hermana-dijo Bill, iba igual que mi padre, pero con la diferencia de que el llevaba la camisa azul, no puedo creerme lo que podían llegar a parecerse estos dos enserio-

Cogimos el coche para ir a la iglesia, por el camino no pude recordar que Sora se había ido hace dos semanas atrás, su abuelo murió y tubo que irse al pueblo natal de su padre para estar junto el resto de su familia, le había hechado tanto de menos, pero estaría en la boda y eso me ponía muy contenta, al llegar a la iglesia me separe de mis padres para ir con mis amigas y sus respectivos acompañantes.

-¡Kairi!-exclamo Olette, llevaba puesto un vestido corto y la verdad parecía muy comoda porque no era nada ajustado, era de color naranja con unas flores estampadas de color blanco en uno de lados de la falda, en el pelo llevaba una flor de color verde igual que sus ojos.

-Hola Olette-mire a su lado y allí estaba Hayner, con una americana y un pantalón marron con una camisa naranja, con lo que respecta la pelo lo llevaba igual que siempre-Hola Hayner

-Hola-contesto el-

-Vaya ya pensaba que no ibas a llegar-dijo Selph, llevaba puesto un vestido por las rodillas de color amarillo y unos zapatos negros,y el pelo recojido en un moño alto, con lo que respecta a Tidus el iba con una americana y pantalones negros con una camisa amarilla

-Vais guapísimos de verdad-dije sonriendo-

-Gracias –respondieron todos al unísono-

-¿Habeis visto a Nami?

-No, pero sabemos que esta dentro ayudando al novio-dijo Olette-

-Vale y habeis visto a…-no pude terminar la frase ya que Olette y Selph negaron con la cabeza, ¿cuando iba a llegar Sora? Me dijo que estaría antes de que la boda empezara-

-¡Kairi ven aquí!- me gire para ver de quien procedía esa voz, mi madre me hacia gestos para que me acercara a ellos-

-¿Mama que quieres?-pregunte algo molesta ya que me había separado de mis amigos-

-¿Kairi? ¡Como has crecido!-dijo un hombre de pelo negro y ojos marrones yo le mire algo confusa no sabia quien era- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Nathan el padre de Xion

-¡Oh! Vaya lo siento- dije ruborizada- Hola

-¿Kairi de mi si te acordaras no? –dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules, al ver que no reaccionaba continuo hablando- Soy yo,¡ Meredith la madre de Xion!

-Hola, ¿Cómo estais?-pregunte avergonzada-

-Bien, felices de haber vuelto por fin-contesto Nathan-

-Yo me alegro de que estéis aquí por cierto ¿Donde esta Xion?-pregunte-

-Pues est con su pareja por aquí no se buscala segura que debe estar con los demás-contesto Meredith-

-Gracias me alegro de volver a veros-dije a la vez que me alejaba, en cuanto desvie la mirada de mis padre me choque con alguien-

-Mira por donde miras-dijo una voz burlona-

Levante la vista y allí estaba Riku

-Riku-dije abrazandole-

-Asi que vienes a una boda sola…-dijo riéndose de mi-

-¡Callate! Sora vendrá de un momento a otro-dije algo insegura-

-Si claro..-dijo aun riéndose-

-¡Pues que yo sepa tu tampoco tienes pareja!-me defendi-

-Pues la verdad esque...-dijo Riku ruborizándose-

-Riku vamos-dijo una voz muy familiar, mire detrás de Riku y estaba Xion, con un vestido con falda de campana negro, conjuntado con unas botas altas negras-

-No me lo creo-dije atónita a lo que estaba viendo-¿Enserio tu pareja es Xion?-susurre-

Riku solo pudo asentir muy ruborizado y con dificultad

-Hola Xion-dije conteniendo mi risa, Riku al darse cuenta de eso me miro con su famosa mirada asesina, de pequeña me ponía a llorar cuando lo hacia, ahora solo se me cortaba la respiración y me quedaba muda-

-¡Hola Kairi! ¿Dónde esta Sora?-pregunto mientras lo buscaba de un lado a otro-

-Todavía no a llegado-dije triste-

-Bueno ya veras como llegara pronto-me animo la morena- ¿Vamos Riku?

-S-s-s-i-respondió nervioso el peliplateado-

Observe como ya todos empezaban a entrar en la iglesia, iba a entrar sin pareja, ¿Y si Sora no llegaba?

-Kairi vamos o nos perderemos el principio-dijo mi madre detrás de mi-

-Si vamos-respondi algo triste-

Entramos en la iglesia, y nos dirijimos a nuestros asientos, la verdad la iglesia seguía igual que siempre con su larga alfombra roja, sus ventanales coloridos con millones de dibujos diferentes, y al final del pasillo allí estaba Kevin con su americana blanca conjuntada con unos pantalones del mismo color, y una camisa negra, todos nos sentamos para oir la típica canción que se toca cuando va a entrar la novia, todos nos pusimos en pie y entro Gabriela, iba guapísima , llevaba su rizado y castaño pelo recojido en un moño por una especie de clips con unos diamantes en forma de flor, su vestido era blanco tenia una falda larga con unas perlas en un lado que hacían dibujos de olas, sus ojos del color de la miel resaltaban gracias a el rímel y la raya que llevaba puesta, incluso debajo del velo sus ojos resaltaban, al fin llego al altar donde estaba su futuro esposo, junto el novio se encontraba Nami iba guapísima, llevaba un vestido corto por encima de las rodillas, de color azul oscuro,con un moño y unos zapatos del mismo color que le vestido, el cura dio la señal para que nos sentaramos, no preste mucha atención a la boda la verdad, cuando se dieron el beso me levante y aplaudi imitando a los demás, solo pensaba en Sora que aun no havia llegado, tendría que pasarme toda la boda sola, al salir de la iglesia fuimos a una enorme sala donde se haría el banquete

-Kairi ven a sentarte con nosotros-dijo Xion-

Me acerce a la mesa y allí estaban todos incluida Nami, y habían dos sillas vacias… Las de Roxas y Sora

-¡Kairi! Estas preciosa-dijo Naminé-

-No tanto como tu-le conteste-

-Creo que estas exagerando-dijo la rubia sonrojándose-

-Y bueno ¿Con quien has venido?-le pregunte a mi amiga que por lo visto había estado sola toda durante toda la celebración-

-Pues con Roxas-respondio mi amiga sonrojándose mucho mas que antes-

-¡¿Con Roxas?- dije sorprendida- Nami me alegro mucho por ti por fin te lanzaste para pedirle que te acompañara

-Bueno pues la verdad esque, fue el el que me lo pidió-dijo Naminé ruborizada con una leve sonrisa en la cara-

-Y bueno, lo malo esque aun no han llegado-dije triste-

-Si-suspiro la rubia-

Al acabar de cenar, todos nuestros amigos salieron a bailar con sus parejas, de hecho todo el mundo salió a bailar excepto Nami y yo

-Nami voy a dar un vuelta ¿Te vienes?-le pregunte-

-No prefiero quedarme sentada-respondio ella-

-Vale no tardo

Fui a un pasillo que daba entrada a una especie de balcón, me puse allí contemplando las estrellas, esta noche el cielo esta realmente precioso, lastima que tuviese que verlo yo sola, ojala Sora estuviese aquí conmigo, recuerdos de nosotros dos solos me invadieron la mente, cuando nos conocimos en la guardería, cuando a los ocho años fuimos a ese parque acuático y yo me caí al suelo y me hice una herida y Sora me animo para que no estuviese triste, cuando empezamos el instituto y me cogió de la mano y entramos a la vez, cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mi y le dije lo que yo sentía por el y nos besamos, cuando en esa calle me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y que era lo mas importante para el, me sentía fatal porque no estaba conmigo

-¿Porque no estas aquí conmigo?-suspire- Te hecho de menos

De repente note como alguien rodeaba delicadamente mi cintura y me besaba en el cuello,

-Sora…-susurre-

-¿Me has echado de menos? -dijo con tono burlon-

-Si -le dije acercándome a sus labios- Pero seguro que tu a mi no porque sino habrias llegado hace horas-dije alejándome de sus labios haciendo que estaba enfadada-

-Vamos princesa mia no te enfades-dijo poniendo un tono sexy y seductor-

Me giro delicadamente para que quedara enfrente de el,iba guapissimo llevaba una americana y pantalón negro conjuntados con una camisa roja, se agacho un poco y beso mis labios con ternura, había echado de menos tanto esta sensación, pero yo quería mas y profundice el beso convirtiéndolo en apasionado y salvaje, al rato tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire

-Supongo que estas son tus disculpas por haver llegado tarde ¿No?-dije riéndome-

-Si-contesto el besándome de nuevo-

-¿Bueno has saludado ya a todos?-pregunte-

-Solo a Nami que le preguntado donde estabas, y me ha dicho que te habías ido a dar una vuelta, que sepas que estado diez minutos buscándote-dijo algo enfadado-

-Pues ya me tienes aquí-le conteste- ¿Y como estas?¿Y tu padre?

-Yo bien ahora que estoy contigo, y mi padre pues algo deprimido por la muerte de mi abuelo-dijo bajando el rostro-

-Animate, yo estoy aquí para todo ¿vale?-dije colocando mis labios sobre los suyos-

**Espero que hos haya gustado de verdad siento haver tardad tanto y si hos soy sincero voy a tardar muchisimo en subir el siguiente , lo siento :( , espero poder ver esos reviews que me dan tanto animo y me alegran el dia un beso para todos **


	9. Capitulo 9: Namine Roxas

**Hola! De verdad siento haver tardado tanto pero esque tenia un trabajo muy importante que me a ocupado toda la semana, pero dentro de dos semanas tengo fiesta y me dedicare a escribir!Bueno primero respondere a vuestros reviews y despues el capitulo, adevierto en este capitulo los protagosnistas no son Kairi y Sora, sino Naminé y Roxas :)  
**

**RitaAsabati:Rita! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, bueno este capitulo creo que te gustara mucho lee y descubre el porque ;)  
**

**Laauureeeteee: Ya y te agradezco mucho lo de los vestido todo y que yo paarticipe tambien... ¬¬ xdd espero que te guste este capitulo! **

**becauseIamariett, Darkend, que ha pasado ¿que no habeis comentado? Bueno espero que comenteis este capitulo...  
**

**Capitulo 6:NamineRoxas  
**

**_Narra Naminé:_**

-Hola preciosa-dijo una voz desde mi espalda me gire y allí estaba, Roxas, llevaba una americana y pantalones blancos y una camisa celeste , con una pajarita blanca, iba tan guapo, pude notar como mis mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse-

-Hola-conteste con dificultad- ¿Estas bien por lo de tu abuelo?

Roxas hizo una mueca, y bajo la cabeza, enseguida me levante y le abraze con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía fatal ¿Como podía haber preguntado eso? Obiamente estaría destrozado

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento, no debería haver preguntado de verdad-dije sin dejar de abrazarle, levante la vista y Roxas estaba llorando,siempre supe que el y su abuelo habían estado muy unidos, y que de los dos mellizos Roxas era el mas sensible, ahora si que me sentía fatal, lagrimas empezaron a brotar en mis ojos, ¿Como podía haber hecho que llorara la persona la que mas quería?-

-No pasa nada Nami, de verdad es normal que preguntes, tu eres asi de buena persona-dijo sonriéndome, entonces empezó a sonar una canción lenta- ¿Quieres salir a bailar?

-Si-conteste muy ilusionada-

Salimos a la pista de baile y el coloco su mano en mi cintura, y yo en su hombro, empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje llevar, estuvimos asi hasta que la canción acabo, salimos de la pista y salimos fuera, a los jardines

-Y bien cuéntame, que ha pasado durante mi ausencia-dijo Roxas riéndose-

-Nada interesante-dije sin dar importancia al tema-

-Y dime ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti si-dijo Roxas con un tono muy seguro-

De repente toda mi atención era para Roxas, ¿Me había echado de menos? Y si le gusto… No es imposible como iba yo a gustarle a alguien tan perfecto como Roxas

-Si-dije bajando la cabeza ruborizada-

-Nami, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo el rubio con un brillo especial en los ojos-

-Dime-dije con dificultad-

Roxas cojio aire y estuvo callado un rato, levanto la vista sin dejar de tener el mismo brillo en los ojos

-Naminé estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y me gustaría decirte que si tus sentimientos no son los mismo, lo entenderé, una chica tan perfecta,tan bella, tan lista y tan diferente a las demás, no creo que pueda enamorarse de alguin como yo- dijo ruborizdo y sin apartar sus ojos de los mios-

¿Me quería? De verdad, mis cuerdas vocales no respondían, como solia pasar siempre en alguna situación importante, finas lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis sonrojadas mejillas, todavía no me lo creía ¡El me quería!

-Roxas yo…-dije con la respiración agitada-

-No digas nada-dijo acercándose a mi y retirándome unas de mis lagrimas de la cara- Solo te pido que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer ahora

Roxas se acerco lentamente a mis labios, hasta besarlos con mucha ternura, una sensación de alegría y placer invadió todo el cuerpo, al separarse de mis labios me miro con dolor en la mirada, supongo que pensaría que seria la ultima vez que besara mis labios y que le hablara como hasta entonces, yo solo pude bajar la cabeza ocultando mi sonrisa

-Adios Naminé- dijo Roxas con dolor en la voz-

Yo tan solo le agarre de la muñeca el se giro sorprendido por mi acción, yo levante la vista ccon una gran sonrisa y finas lagrimas de alegría

-Roxas yo también tengo que decirte algo- dije sin dejar de sonreir, me acerque a el y le bese, al principio solo pose mis labiso sobre los suyos sin nada mas, pero al instante Roxas agarro mi nuca y me atrajo hacia el, note como su lengua me pedia permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo no se lo negué le abri las puertas y su lengua empezó a juguetear con la mia, era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentía cosquillas en el estomago combinada con la mayor felicidad del mundo, sentir los labios de la persona a la que mas querías era la sensación mas placentera que había sentido hasta ahora, en ese precios instante era la chica mas feliz del mundo

-Roxas te quiero-dije sin dejar de sonreir-

-Naminé, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Roxas con la mirada baja y sonrojado-

-Claro que si-dije ocultando mi rostro sonrojado en el pecho de mi novio… novio… que bien sonaba eso… y allí nos quedamos abrazados, disfrutando de ese momento, era la manera perfecta de terminar la noche.

**_Fin narración Naminé _**

**Bueno que hos a parecido? Espero qu hos haya gustado se que es corto pero la inspiracion no me da a mas :S Espero que puedo escribir un poco durante la semana pero le veo dificil... Hasta la proxima!_  
_**


	10. Capitulo 10: Organizando una fiesta

**Hola! Bueno la verdad estoy super contento porque en este ultimo capitulo a comentado mucha gente y eso me hace feliz! (: **

**Bueno ahora a responder a los reviews  
**

**Laureettaah: Si si no tep reocupes que durante la semana blanca seguire escribiendo (: **

**Twwwiiiiinnn: Nueva lectoraa! Bueno que me alegro de que te guste y no te preocupes que al menos intentare acabar esta historia (: **

**Nikolas Sur: Me alegra volver a verte! Me hace mucha ilusion que hayas vuelto a pasarte por aqui! Espero poder seguir viendote! Y no te preocupes que muy pronto habra un problema que afectara al desarrollo de la historia xddd**

**RitaAsabati: Me alegro de que le capitulo tq haya gustado que te pasa que hace tiempo que no veo que subas ni nada , ya me contaras (:**

**LittleCrazyKairi:Bueno lo primero no soy una chica sino un chico lo digo por lo de "eres la unica" xdd Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic espero poder seguir viendo tus reviews (: **

Bueno ahora si que subo capitulo espero que lo disfruteis (:

**Capitulo 9: Organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños**

**_Narra Kairi_**

Este momento era perfecto, al menos para mi, mi cabeza estaba en el lugar que mas me gustaba, el pecho de la persona al a que mas amo en este mundo

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir ya a la fiesta no crees?- dijo Sora-

-Si-respondi yo entusiasmada-

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta la pista de baile, allí estuvimos bailando toda la noche me divertí muchísimo, sin duda a sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. En cuanto salimos de la fiesta que organizaron Kevin y Gabriel, me quede a dormir en casa de Nami por lo visto me dijo que había algo que quería contarme, y estaba feliz, muy feliz se le veía en la cara, al lelgar a su casa no encerrámos en su habitación como soliamos hacer cuando eramos pequeñas y nos cntabamos nuestras cosas

-Y bien ¿Que es lo que hace que estés tan contenta?-le pregunte-

-Pues… es que…- Nami no podía hablar, vete a saber porque pero estaba muy sonrojada-

-Vamos Nami soy tu mejor amiga puedes contarme lo que sea-dije insistente-

-Pues… veras… salgo con Roxas- dijo al fin, un momento ¡¿Sale con Roxas?

-¡¿Qué?-grite-

-Kairi baja la voz que te van a oir- dijo Naminé algo cabreada-

-Nami, ¡Que sales con el amor de tu vida!-exclame emocionada-

-Lo se lo se… - dijo la rubia con el rostro sonrojado-

-Y bien cuéntamelo todo- exigí-

-Esta bien…- dijo la rubia no muy entusiasmada-

Cada palabra que decía Naminé me sorprendia mas, Roxas era realmente romantico, estaba deseando que tuviesen su primera cita, haver que es lo que hacia Roxas…

-¿Y sabes lo mas raro de todo?-dijo Naminé algo preocupada-

-¿Que Nami?-pregunte preocupada-

-Que no se porque pero yo ya quiero hacerlo con el….dijo sonrojada-

-¿Hacer el que?- pregunte confusa-

-Kairi que yo ya quiero acostarme con el…-dijo ahora mas claro y mas sonrojada-

-¡¿Como? ¿Naminé sabes lo que estas diciendo?-dije algo enfadada- Eso es un paso muy importante en una pareja no creo que..

-Ya lo se Kairi pero yo quiero-dijo la rubia enfadada-

-Vale, ¿Pero tu estas segura de que el quiere?-pregunte-

-No lo se pero quizás se lo proponga en su cumpleaños- dijo pensativa-

¿Su cumpleaños? Un momento… ¡Su cumpleaños! ¡También era el cumpleaños de Sora! Y era dentro de dos días ¡Como se me había poder olvidado! Me levante de la cama y empeze a dar vueltas de un lado de la habitación a otro ¿Que podía regalarle? Que tonta que soy ¡¿como podía haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mi novio?

-¿Kairi que te pasa?- pregunto la rubia-

-¡Nami el cumpleaños de los mellizos es dentro de dos días!-exclame alterada-

Naminé abrió muchísimo los ojos se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación al igual que yo,seguro que las dos estábamos pensando que regalarles, entonces e me alumbro esa extraña bombilla que tenemos todos en la cabeza

-¿Y si le preguntamos a su madre?-dije, aun pensando-

-Si buena idea-dijo la rubia- Mañana iremos a su casa y le preguntaremos

-Si pero tendremos que apañárnoslas para que los mellizos no estén en su casa- dijo algo desanimada-

-No hay problema, le pediremos ayuda a Riku- afirmo la rubia-

-Vale, pero también esta la fiesta y donde la hacemos y todo- dije estresada-

-No te estreses mañana hablamos con la madre de Sora y de Roxas y le preguntamos todo, ¿Vale?-dijo Nami relajándome-

-Vale, voy a ponerme el pijama

Las dos nos pusimos el pijama en nos metimos en la enorme cama de Naminé, y nos dormimos al instante estábamos agotadas

-Kairi-dijo alguien- Kairi

Abrí perezosamente los ojos y vi a Naminé con una coleta de caballo, y un pijama de manga larga de color blando y unos pantalones largos de color azul cielo, parecía un pijama bastante cómodo.

-Que-dije aun dormida-

-Tenemos que ir a ver a la madre de los mellizos- dijo la rubia agitada-

-Si tienes razón, ¿Te importa que me duche?-le pregunte-

-Si claro

Naminé me dio una toalla y me dejo ropa suya ya que yo solo tenia el vestido de la boda, me dejo un polo de color rosa pálido conjuntados con unos tejanos de color claro, me peine como siempre solía hacer.

-¿Bueno nos vamos?-pregunte-

-Si

La verdad tuvimos que caminar bastante la casa de Sora y la de Nami estaban bastante lejos, al llegar allí pudimos comprobar que Riku estaba cumpliendo con su parte estaba en la entrada de la casa con los mellizos, y Sora y Roxas se dirigían con el a la playa, Nami y yo corrimos hacia la entrada de la casa de los mellizos y tocamos el timbre, al poco rato Anabel nos abrió la puerta

-Hola chicas, si buscais a mis hijos e acaban de ir con Riku- dijo Anabel-

-No la verdad esque queríamos hablar contigo-dije yo-

-Pues pasad-dijo Anabel algo confusa-

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina de la casa, las paredes tenían baldosas de color blanco con dibujos azules, el suelo era blanco,en la parte de la derecha estaban los fogones, la nevera, los estantes de color azul todo, la mesa estaba en la parte izquierda, tocando la ventana

-Bien decirme ¿de que queréis hablar?-pregunto Anabel-

-Pues queríamos hablar sobre el cumpleaños de los mellizos-dijo Nami muy entusiasmada-

-No sabemos que regalarles, y también queríamos pedirte permiso para utilizar la casa que tenéis a las afueras de Islas del destino para organizar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, sabemos que tenemos poco tiempo peor conseguiremos organizarla- dije llena de entusiasmo, la verdad es que me emocionaba muchísimo que fuese el cumpleaños de Sora-

-Pues veréis mi marido y yo hemos comprado dos apartamentos cerca de la playa para que Sora y Roxas si quieren se puedan quedar allí, lo único es que faltan los muebles porque el dinero no nos llegaba si queréis podéis pagar los muebles y así el regalo también será de vuestra parte, ¿que os parece?-dijo la mujer con la esperanza de que aceptaramos la propuesta-

-Por mi vale, ¿Que dices tu Nami?-dije dirigiéndome a la rubia, ella asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a hablar de cómo nos íbamos a organizar para recoger el dinero y comprar los muebles-

-Bueno Kairi yo me encargo de decírselo a todos y qque pongan el dinero que les corresponde, y Anabel después te acompañare a comprar los muebles, tu Kairi encárgate de ir a la casa y organizar la fiesta- dijo Naminé muy emocionada-

-Vale, bueno muchas gracias por todo Anabel-dije dandole la mano a la madre de mi novio-

-No gracias a vosotras por todo lo que estáis haciendo por ellos-dijo ella muy agradecida-

Salimos de la casa de los mellizos Nami fue a buscar a todos y pedirles el dinero, yo fui a casa coji mi dinero les dije a mis padres que estaría fuera todo el día, y fui a buscar a las chicas para que me ayudaran a decorar la casa, todas cogimos varios adornos que teníamos por casa y el padre de Olette nos llevo a la casa donde celebraríamos la fiesta

-Bueno que os parece si yo me encargo de decorar la entrada principal-dijo Xion-

-Si, vale pero yo creo que solo deberíamos decorar la entrada y la planta de abajo porque arriba no creo que vaya nadie ¿Verdad?-dijo Olette-

-Si tienes razón- dijo Selphie-

-Bien pues manos a la obra-dije yo-

Olette y yo nos encargamos de decorar el comedor, escoger los manteles y la música , Xion se encargo de decorar la entrada principal había puesto un montón de luces que hacían un camino de la entrada principal hasta la puerta para entrar a la casa, y en los arboles los envolvió de luces, peor tardo bastante porque había muchísimos arboles, y Selphie se encargaba de la comida y de comprarla

-Al fin hemos acabado-dijo Olette tirándose al sofá-

-Si al fin- dije yo imitando lo que ella había hecho-

La verdad me gustaba mucho como había quedado todo, el comedor tenia velas por todas partes que se encenderían mas adelante la enorme mesa tenia varios adornos y el mantel era de un color marrón claro a conjunto con los colores del suelo y de la pared, ya que el suelo era de madera y la pared de un color marrón muy suave, la música la habíamos escojido a gusto de todos había canciones lentas y otras que eran pues mas marchosas, y la entrada había quedado preciosa y bueno la comida que Selphie había traido tenia buena pinta, creo que todo saldrá muy bien.

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado, y aprovecho para decir que ya no subire mas hasta que acabe de escribir el fic entero, es para poder subir siempre que pueda y la falta de inspiracion me traicione y no podais leer ningun capitulo , bueno hasta la proxima! (: **


	11. Capitulo 11: La fiesta I

**Hola.. Solo subo este capitulo como una excepcion ya que no he escrito mucho, y para deciros que no publicare en un tiempo, porque el viernes 11 de marzo murio mi abuela :( , ya estoy mejor pero no para escribir asi que bueno espero que hos guste el capitulo todo y que quedo muy corto y no tiene mucho sentido :( **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La fiesta I**

-Bueno gracias por traerme a casa, adiós-dije a el padre de Olette-

-Adiós- respondieron todos los que estaban dentro del coche-

Fui hacia la puerta, de mi casa y cuando iba a abrir algo me lo impidió, levante la vista y allí estaban los ojos azules que me volvían loca, los ojos de la persona que mas quería en el mundo

-Sora-dije sorprendida-

-Hola-dijo el algo molesto- ¿Se puede saber porque me has dejado tirado todo el día?

Que podía decirle, tenia que ser una escusa muy convincente, entonces me di cuenta de que en la mano llevaba la bolsa con la ropa que me había dejado Xion para ponerme en la fiesta

-E ido de compras con las chicas a Vergel Radiante- dije algo nerviosa-

-Oh! Esta bien, pero que sepas que te he echado muchísimo de menos-dijo acercándose a mi, agarrándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia si, se inclino y poso sus labios sobre los mios, su lengua no paraba de juguetear con la mia, fue un beso muy especial, no se parecía en nada en los que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora la verdad es que me daba la impresión de que estaba siendo algo subido de tono, parecía como si quisera acostarse conmigo allí mismo-

-Sora para ya- dijo alejándole de mi-

-Vale lo siento- dijo algo arrepentido- Oye quieres que vayamos algún sitio a bueno ya sabes…

-¡¿Que? Sora yo no estoy preparada todavía-dije con la respiración agitada-

-Vale-dijo Sora algo desanimado- Pero dime ¿Cuando lo haremos?

-Sora no lo se yo de momento no estoy preparada ¿Vale?- dije fría y cortante aparte a un lado a Sora y entre en casa, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace escasos segundos ¿Sora quería hacerlo?-

-Kairi hija ¿Estas bien? se te ve preocupada-dijo mi padre observándome con atención-

-Si papa estoy bien no te preocupes, me voy al a cama estoy agotada, hasta mañana-dije subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía-

Me di una ducha bastante larga, quería pensar con claridad, y uno de los sitios donde mejor lo hacia era en la ducha, a ver no podía ser que Sora lo quisiese hacer ya, ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, no tarde mucho en dormirme la verdad, estaba agotada, preparar la fiesta para Sora había sido agotador

Un molesto ruido me despertó

-Kairi, despierta-dijo una voz de un niño- ¡Despierta!

Abri al fin los ojos y vi al ser mas molesto de la faz de la tierra, mi hermano

-¿Se puede saber que quieres Billy?-dije algo molesta-

-Tu despertador no a parado de sonar toda la mañana, y me has despertado asi que tomate esto como una venganza-dijo mi hermano pequeño enfadado-

-Espera un momento ¿Que hora es?-pregunte asustada-

-Las 11 de la mañana-dijo Billy aun molesto-

¡¿Que? ¡Las 11 de la mañana! ¡Yo había quedado con en casa de los mellizos para acabar de organizar la fiesta a las 9:30! Sali disparada al armario coji lo primero que vi a la vista, fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes, y me diriji a casa de los mellizos , afortunadamente mi casa y la de ellos estaban muy cerca, toque el timbre de la casa , me abrió Megan

-Kairi te están esprando en el salón-dijo Megan suponiendo a lo que había venido-

-Gracias-dije algo agitada-

Me diriji al salón y allí estaban todos, obviamente enfadados por mi grandísima tardanza

-Lo siento me dormido-me disculpe muy avergonzada-

-No si eso ya se ve-dijo Olette muy enfadada-

-Vamos cariño relájate-dijo Hayner-

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos empecemos -dijo Nami- Bueno Anabel y yo compramos los muebles y los chicos nos ayudaron a colocarlos en los apartamentos,listo-dijo a la vez que escribia algo en un papel- Y bien chicas ¿Que hicisteis en la casa?

-Pues yo me encargue de decorar la parte de fuera, Kairi y Olette se encargaron de decorar la parte de dentro y la muscia, pero solo decoraron la planta baja, y Selph se encargo de la comida, solo falta quedar allí una hora para servir la comida, encender las luces, poner el CD de música, y pulir algunos detalles-dijo Xion-

-Vale , entonces quedamos allí a las 19:00 ya que supuestamente los mellizos llegaran a las 20:00,¿Os parece bien?-dijo Nami-

Al ver que nadie decía nada lo tomo como un si

-Bien pues, gracias por venir y sobretodo ser puntuales-dijo Naminé dedicándonos una de sus miradas asesinas-

Todos salimos de la casa de los mellizos y cada uno fue a su casa, al llegar a la mia lo primero que hice fue comer, ¡Estaba hambrienta!, lo segundo fue subir a mi cuarto y pensar en lo que paso ayer con Sora, estuve dándole muchas vueltas, desde que fue a la playa con Riku quería hacerlo conmigo y yo no estaba preparada, ¿Y el de repente lo estaba? Vete a saber que le había dicho Riku, seguro que ya le había dicho que el ya no era virgen y Sora para no ser menos que el ya quería perder la virginidad, mire el reloj y ya eran las 17:30, tenia que empezar a arreglarme, me encantaba la ropa que me había dejado Xion, era una camiseta de manga corta ajustada blanca con rallas muy finas de color negro, un chaleco tejano, y unos tejanos azules claros y algo rasgados también ajustados, a parte me había dejado una diadema de color negro con un corazón en el lado derecho de color rojo, y unos botines negros con bastante tacón, la verdad me encantaba como iba vestida

-Bueno papa ¿Me llevas a la fiesta?.pregunte-

-Si claro-dijo mi padre con las llaves del coche en la mano-

-Adios-me dije-

-Adios cariño-dijo mi madre-

Me subi al coche, y mi padre empezó a darme otra charla sobre sexo, pareció el viaje en coche que había hecho en toda mi vida, cuando llegamos al fin, me baje del coche dandole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre

-Adios papa-dije con prisas-

-Adios cariño-dijo mi padre-

Toque le timbre de la casa de la fiesta, y me abrió Xion, iba guapísima, llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco, con un chaqueta pequeña de color negro

-Hola-dijo abrazandome-

-Hola-dije yo sonriendo-

* * *

**Espero poder subir pronto de verdad en el anterior capitulo no hubo apenas reviews ¿que pasa?  
**

**Besos**


	12. Capitulo 12: La fiesta II

**Capitulo 12: La fiesta II**

Entro en la casa donde ya todos están esperando sentaods ene el sofa charlando y riéndose, yo me uno a ellos y a la media hora llega Naminé estresada porque todavía no habíamos empezado a acabar lo que faltaba, todos nos levantamos y empezamos a poner algunos detalles insignificantes, servir la comida en la mesa y cuando acabamos ya son las 19:57, y se escucha el ruido de un coche aparcar fuera

-Venga vamos ya están aquí todo el mundo a esconderse!-dice Nami con una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo, todos nos escondemos detrás del sofa

-Pero mama yo no quiero pasar el dia de mi cumpleaños aquí solo con vosotros-protesta Sora-

-Venga Sora tampoco pasa nada, ya nos felicitaran mañana…-dice Roxas muy desanimado-

-Venga pasar adentro y sin rechistar-dice Anabel-

La puerta se abre, se encienden las luces, todos nos salimos de nuestro escondite y gritamos

-¡SORPRESA!

Sora y Roxas empiezan a reírse y corren hacia nosotros

-Muchas gracias-dicen los dos a la vez-

Entonces Sora se acerca a mi y me besa, pero yo lo aparto, porque sigo algo molesta por lo que paso ayer, entonces veo como Roxas y Nami se besan delante de todo el mundo, asi que han decidido que el resto del grupo lo sepa

-Vaya esto no lo habías dicho Nami- dice Olette fingiendo estar enfadada, pero no dura mucho porque al instante se rie-

-Lo siento-dice la rubia sonrojada-

-Bueno, nosotros hos dejamos solos, recordad que la fiesta tiene que acabar antes de las 3 de la mañana- dice Anabel-

-Vale, venga ahora iros-dice Sora impaciente-

-Gracias, por querernos tanto-bromea Anabel-

Sora da un beso en la mejilla a regañadientes a su madre, en cambio Roxas se lanza a sus brazos y le da dos besos nada forzados, en cuanto salen por la puerta me acerco a Sora y le susurro

-Felicidades

Sora se gira y me rodea con su brazos la cintura, y se inclina para besarme, me parece que esta vez no podre apartarle, separa sus labios de los mios

-Gracias-dice sonriente-

-De nada- le respondo de la misma forma-

La fiesta empieza animarse, la gente baila o habla, todos se están divirtiendo mucho, todos menos yo, que estoy sentada en un rincón donde puedo ver a la gente bailar, no puedo parar de pensar el lo de ayer, todavian o creo lo que Sora quiso insinuar

-¿Kairi?- dice una voz-

Salgo de mi nube de pensamientos y enfrente de mi esta Naminé

-Venga vamos a adentro que vamos a comer el pastel y a entregar las llaves de los apartamentos- dijo la rubia algo preocupada por mi- Y después quiero hablar contigo

-Vale

Entramos dentro y todos ya están alrededor de los mellizos, preparados para darle nuestro regalo

-Bueno este año hemos hecho un regalo para cada uno entre todos incluiendo a vuestros padres- explica Nami-

Sora nos mira confuso y presta mas atención, yo me acerco a los dos y les entrego dos pequeñas cajas en las que se encuentran las llaves

-Felicidades- digo yo mirando a los dos-

Empiezan a desenvolver la caja y la abren, y se quedan atónitos al descubrir una llave

-¿Que es esto?-pregunta Sora-

-Una llave-respondo-

-¿Pero que abre?-pregunta Roxas-

-Veréis os hemos comprado dos apartamentos para que os mudéis allí, ya tenéis los muebles comprados, y os podéis mudar cuando queráis-explica Naminé-

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿Enserio?-exclama Sora-

-Muchísimas gracias-dice Roxas-

Todos volvemos a la pista de baile pero entonces noto que alguien me coje de la muñeca,me giro y descubro a Nami

-Ahora me vas a contar por que estas tan rara-dice Nami-

Nos sentamos en dos sillas del salón y se lo cuento todo, ella solo me mira en silencio y asiente, hasta que termino

-Bien, bueno en mi opinión puede que Riku les haya dicho algo a los chicos porque Roxas también quiere hacerlo-entonces me mira para comprobar mi sorpresa- Si asi de repente, con la diferencia que yo también quiero hacerlo y tu no, pero cada uno esta preparado cuando el se siente seguro y no hay prisa, asi que no te sientas mal- dice mi rubia amiga-

-Vale-le respondo algo desanimada-

Volvemos al a fiesta y esta vez me uno a mis amigas en la pista de baile, bailo durante el resto de la fiesta, hasta que son las 2 de la madrugada, que entonces la gente ya empieza a estar cansada y se va

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos-dice Olette-

-Esperar que vamos con vosotros-dice Selphie-

-Gracias por hacer esta fiesta, de verdad y por el apartamento y por todo adiós-se despide Roxas-

Roxas,Naminé,Sora y yo nos quedamos recojiendo la casa, y Riku cuidando a Xion que había bebido alchol pensando que era refresco y estaba borracha

-Bueno yo creo que mejor me la llevo a casa, siento no poder ayudar, hasta mañana-dice Riku sonrojado-

-Nosotros también nos vamos ya, ¿De verdad que no os importa acabar de recoger el resto vosotros dos solos?-pregunta Roxas-

-No de verdad iros, hasta mañana-les digo-

Todos ya se habían ido de la casa de verano de los mellizos, solo quedábamos Sora y yo, estaba feliz de que Sora hubiese disfrutado de su fiesta sorpresa aunque yo no tanto

-¡Kairi!-grita mi novio desde la planta de arriba-

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto a gritos-

-Sube por favor-pide Sora desde la planta superior-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Si ya se que e tardado muuuuuchoooo pero es que no tenia inspiracion y ahora estoy en epoca de examenes pero bueno voy escribiendo cuando puedo y hoy e decidido subir! Espero que os haya gustado un beso! (:**

**P.D: Aqui os dejo el linke de un fic de una amiga mia es su primer fic leerlo y darle vuestra opinion pofavor esta un poco desanimada por el hechoi de que nadie le comenta pero supongo que es por el apartado donde esta bueno aqui teneis el link : _http:/www .fanfiction . net/s/6949200/1/Because_I_Love_You_**


	13. Capitulo 13: La peor noche de mi vida

**Capitulo 13: La peor noche de mi vida **

Me dirijo al cuarto de Sora, el esta sentado en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Sora pasa algo?-pregunto-

-Pues que quería agradecerte lo de la fiesta de una manera especial…-dice muy sonrojado-

-¿De que manera exactamente?-pregunto algo preocupada-

-Pues… asi-digo mietras me estira en la cama haciendo que yo quede debajo de el-

¡¿Que? El quería… no estoy preparada, pensaba en mis adentros, con lo que respecta a Sora empieza a quitarse la camiseta sin dejar de besarme, pero tenia que detenerle antes de que esto fuera a mas

-Sora para no estoy preparada todavía-digo algo nerviosa-

-Venga Kairi animate ya veras que te gustara mucho-dice con tono pervertido i respiración agitada-

-No Sora para ya-digo ahora con un tono de voz mas exigente y duro-

-Kairi por favor-dice suplicándome-

Acto seguido Sora me quita la camiseta para dejarme en ropa interior, da un vistazo a mis pechos y noto como algo crece en el pantalón de Sora, empieza a masajear uno de mis pechos con su mano derecha mientras besa mi cuello

-S-S-oooo-rrr-aaa basta-digo ahogando mis gemidos del placer -

El no reacciona, el continua masajeando mi pecho y besando mi cuello sin descanso, estoy asustada, no estaba preparada y no estaba dispuesta a que Sora me obligara a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad

-¡SORA BASTA YA!-grito con todo mi ser, a la vez que unas lagrimas de furia y miedo descendían por mis mejillas-

Al instante Sora se separa de mi cuello para posar sus azules ojos en los mios , en ellos hay confusión y lujuria a la vez

-Kairi…-dice confuso-

Yo solo puedo empujarle con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que caiga al suelo, salgo corriendo hasta el baño de la habitación, cierro la puerta con todas las fuerzas que me quedan y me dejo caer en el suelo, llorando como una niña que a perdido su peluche y tiene miedo de dormir sin el, escucho como Sora se levanta del suelo y se aproxima a la puerta

-¿Kairi?-pregunta preocupado- Kairi lo siento yo… tan solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos- dice con un tono de culpa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, se marcha de la puerta para sentarse en la cama, yo tan solo lloro y me guio por los sonidos que Sora emite, el empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, eso hace que yo llore con mas intensidad que antes-

Al cabo de media hora mas o menos las lagrimas ya han cesado, me acerco al espejo , tengo el pelo despeinado, los ojos rojos y hinchados a causa de haber estado llorando sin descanso, mis exuberantes pechos recogidos por el sujetador negro con un estampado de flores blancas en los laterales al descubierto, me peino y me limpio la cara, acto seguido cojo aire y abro la puerta, y allí sigue Sora sentado en la cama ya con la camiseta puesta, y al igual que yo con los ojos rojos y hinchados, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mi, abre los brazos pretendiendo asi abrazarme, yo como respuesta le alejo con mi mano hacia atrás

-Me voy Sora, hasta mañana-digo muy molesta, acercándome a la cama a coger mi camiseta y me la pongo-

-Kairi yo…-intenta decir pero no le dejo acabar-

-Ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que en realidad querías hacerlo no te importo lo que yo quisiera-digo cortante y enfadada-

Me voy hacia la puerta principal sin mirar a Sora a la cara, no quiero hablar con el después de cómo se comporto debo admitir que me costara perdonarle. Salgo dando un portazo y me voy caminando a casa.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :D Siento que haya tardado tanto en subir pero los examenes me tenian loco! Afortunadamente ya han acabado! Asi que me dedicare al fic lo maximo que pueda pero ya no me falta mucho para acabar-lo pero aun faltan unos cuantos capitulos por subir ;) Espero que el capitulo haya gustado! **

**Besos :D  
**


	14. Capitulo 14: La fiesta de navidad

**Hola! Siento no have rsubido durante tanto tiempo la causa: el portatil se me estropeo y nbo e podido escribir ni nada y hoy me lo devolvieron al fin! Llevo dos meses esperandolo! Bueno espero que le siguiente capitulo os guste! :) ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 14:Fiesta de Navidad**

Al llegar entro de puntillas hasta llegar a mi habitación me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama, los días pasan lentos esa semana, no me acerco a Sora para nada a el, Nami me conto que esa misma noche ella y Roxas al llegar al apartamento lo hicieron surgió asi de repente pero porque ambos lo querían y Roxas fue muy romántico y delicado con ella, en cuanto acabo de relatarme como fue, yo le cuento todo lo que hizo Sora

-¡¿Que?- entonces mi amiga me abraza al ver que lagrimas empiezan a brotar en mis ojos- ¿Donde esta? Que vamos a tener el y yo una conversación muy seria

Lo único que se es que Naminé empezó a gritar a Sora en medio de todo el instituto cuando las clases terminaron, y dejo a Sora con la palabra en la boca, la verdad las siguientes semanas sigo sin hablar con el no me veo capaz, y el tampoco se acerca a mi, el invierno empezó a notarse en el cumpleaños delos mellizos y ahora en estas fechas ya a empezado a nevar, navidad esta cerca y Sora y yo seguimos sin hablar como antes, hablamos pero lo justo, creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con el y arreglar-lo.

-¡Kairi!-me llama Nami-

Me doy la vuelta para poder ver a mi amiga acercarse a mi con la respiración algo agitada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de invierno y su abrigo azul oscuro a conjunto con el uniforme

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto-

-Mis padres me han dejado hacer una fiesta estas navidades y me preguntaba si querías venir pero el vendrá-dice como quitándole importancia-

-Bueno se lo preguntare a mis padres, nos vemos-le digo a mi rubia amiga-

-Nos vemos-dice la rubia despidiéndose con la mano-

Sigo mi camino a casa, pensando en como puedo solucionar las cosas con Sora, ahora mismo no se lo que somos, si somos amigos, novios o simplemente nada , pero yo sigo queriéndole solo que es difícil acercarse a el después de lo que hizo, supongo que lo mejor será hablar con el y pedirle disculpas por haber estado tan distante y pedirle alguna explicación de porque asi de repente quería hacerlo, entro en casa y recuerdo lo de la fiesta de navidad de Naminé

-Papa Naminé va a hacer una fiesta de navidad en su casa, ¿Puedo ir?

-Si claro-contesta mi padre con una sonrisa-

Me voy para arriba y me encierro en mi habitación como muchas otras veces he hecho desde ese dia , faltan 5 dias para navidad y no quiero que lleguen y aun este mal con Sora, esta decidido durante el tiempo que queda intentare arreglar las cosas.

-Ya era hora de que te decidieras-dice Olette- Este enfado ya a durado demasiado no puede ser sano estar saliendo con alguien al que no hablas prácticamente nada

-Gracias por ser sincera Olette- digo algo molesta-

-Bueno ¿Y que has pensado hacer para arreglarlo?-dice Xion-

-Pues hablar con el, solo que es algo difícil encontrar el momento justo-digo pensantiva-

-¿Que te parece en mi fiesta de navidad? Si es perfecto nosotras nos encargaremos de que podáis estar solos-dice Nami-

-Gracias

Vamos a clase, y en la puerta están todos los chicos hablando, todas se van con sus novios y Sora y yo nos quedamos solos, mirándonos, sin hablar

-Hola-dice el-

-Hola

-Esto… tenemos que hablar ¿No cres?-pregunta

-Te escucho

-Kairi… veras yo…

-¡Sora!-le grita Riku- Vamos o llegaremos tarde a gimnasia

-¡Voy!-grita a Riku y después se dirije a mi- ¿Dónde podríamos seguir esta conversación?

-En la fiesta de navidad de Nami

-Pues allí nos vemos-se gira y sigue su camino al gimnasio-

Las clases pasan bastante rápido, y como de costumbre vuelvo a casa sola, lo bueno es que las vacaciones de navidad ya han empezado, y 4 dias para la fiesta… Tengo ganas de arreglar las cosas

-Hola-saludo al entrar por la puerta de mi casa-

-Hola-responde mi hermano desde le sofá-

Voy a la cocina y encuentro una nota, por lo visto mama y papa han ido a comprar,asi que subo a mi cuarto, a disfrutar de mis vacaciones de invierno, llamo a Nami por si le apetece hacer algo esta tarde, pero ya tiene planes con Roxas, llama a las demás pero tienen planes , y Xion a empezado a salir con Riku, asi que lo único que hago es estirarme en mi cama i esperar impacientemente el dia de la fiesta de navidad de Naminé.

**El día de la fiesta:**

Me dirijo a casa de Nami, hace mucho frio y esta nevando, la verdad no me gusta mucho como voy vestida pero teníamos que ir con algún atuendo navideño asi que, e cojido el jersey que mi abuela me hizo rojo con un árbol de navidad estampado en medio, unos guantes rojos, un gorro de santa Claus, unos tejanos ajustados negros y unas botas marrones, continuo mi camino a la enorme casa blanca de Naminé llegue, pico en la puerta y Nami me abre recibiéndome con un calido abrazo y una gran sonrisa

-Feliz Navidad-dice-

-Feliz Navidad-respondo sin soltarla-

-Entra, estamos todos en el salón-

Entonces puedo fijarme mas en el atuendo de Nami, lleva un jersey rojo con un reno en medio, pantalones rojos, botas negras y un gorro de santa Claus

-Hola Kairi-dice Xion abrazándome-

Todos me saludan, todos excepto el, que me mira sonrojado desde un extremo del sofa, el al igual que todos va con algún jersey rojo tejanos, y zapatos oscuros, me siento al lado de Olette y me cuenta como le ha ido el dia en general,entonces Sora se levanta me agarra de la muñeca y me arrastra hasta el jardín trasero donde hable con Riku cuando Xion volvió, al entrar al jardín me suelta, camina hasta el centro y un incomodo silencio inunda la noche, excepto por las risas de nuestros compañeros dentro

-Kairi… yo… veras… es que yo…- dice el aun dándome la espalda, asi que empiezo a acercarme lentamente hacia el, le cojo del brazo y le doy la vuelta, su rostro esta muy sonrojado y respira con dificultad-

-Sora relájate, mejor empiezo yo-digo acaricandole la mejilla, ya que no me responde me lo tomo como un si- ¿Por que te pusiste asi de repente?

-Pues… veras yo… el día antes de mi cumpleaños Roxas yyo bajamos la playa con Riku y el nos conto que ya no era virgen, y nos pregunto si nosotros o éramos y bueno al decirle que los dos nunca lo habíamos hecho el se rio de nosotros y no se me entraron ganas de hacer-lo, y lo siento me obsesione y no podía controlarme pensé que tenia 16 años y que estaba malgastando el tiempo

-Sora, yo no se sinceramente creo que la saber que Riku ya no era virgen, como siempre querías ser igual que el y te lo tomaste como una competición contigo mismo, peor debes entenderlo yo no estoy preparada- digo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos- Y quiero que sepas que yo sigo enamorada de ti, y que yo quería arreglar las cosas pero… no me veía capaz, me daba miedo que una vez arreglado quisieras volver a intentarlo

-Kairi me arrepiento de lo que hice desde el mismo instante que vi como llorabas entre mis brazos, darme cuenta de que te había hecho daño me mataba por dentro, yo te quiero y lo siento, siento lo que hice-dice aguantando las ganas de llorar, yo entonces vuelvo hago lo que llevaba semanas sin hacer le beso, volver a sentir esos labios hace que una extraña electricidad recorra todo mi cuerpo, es una sensación tan agradable, la echaba de menos

-Echaba mucho de menos esto-me dice Sora-

-Y yo-respondo-

Entonces el vuelve a besarme con mas necesidad y lujuria, estamos así hasta que debemos separarnos por la falta de aire, se que esto no se solucionara así de rápido pero todo a su debido tiempo y por algo hay que comenzar, solo que la necesidad que sentimos el una por el otro es superior a eso, nos miramos, miro a esos profundos azules ojos, que ahora mismo son lo mas precioso en mi mundo, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos, lo mucho que le necesitaba, volvemos a besarnos pero alguien nos interrumpe, ambos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta del jardín y allí están todos, mirándonos y empiezan a aplaudir, Riku se acerca y nos abraza a los dos igual que hizo el primer día de instituto

-¡Ya era hora!-dice Riku sin dejar de abrazarnos-

Entonces los tres nos dirigimos a adentro junto los demás, cenamos, nos reímos, hacemos lo que un grupo de amigos normal y corriente suele hacer

-Bueno me lo e pasado muy bien pero creo que deberíamos irnos ya-digo yo-

-Si tienes razón además mis padres estarán a apunto de llegar-dice Nami-

Todos nos vamos a casa, todos excepto Roxas, la verdad no me a hecho falta preguntar el por que, todos nos despedimos fuera y Sora y yo vamos a casa, sin decirnos nada sin tocarnos solo mirándonos, solo eso, de momento es lo único que podemos hacer, espero que con el tiempo podamos volver a estar igual que antes, solo eso, Sora llega antes a la puerta de su casa y la mia queda un poco mas abajo

-Buenas noches, y feliz navidad-dice-

-Feliz navidad, buenas noches- digo y sigo calle abajo a mi casa, estoy realmente contenta de que lo mio con Sora ya se haya solucionado, al menos algo, entro en casa me quito la ropa, me pongo el pijama entro en la cama y me duermo.

* * *

**Bueno que os a parecido? Espero que os haya gustado ;) Bueno voy a estar un tiempo sin subir ya que teoricamente esto osn dos capitulos juntos o al menos iban a serlo y tengo poco trozo escrito depsues de esto asi que escribire todo lo que pueda y subire pronto ok?**

**Besos ^^ !**


	15. Capitulo 15: Mi cumpleaños

**Hola! Bueno al fin subo! He estado super ocupado ultimamente pero finalemtne me decidi a subir ¿Y sabeis que significa eso? ¡Que ya ternine de escribir mi fic! Subire cada viernes o cada sabado, no estoy seguro aun, hoy subo como una excepcion pero bueno espero que hos guste el capitulo! ^^ **

**laureetta20: Bueno pues por fin puedes leer la continuacion de el capitulo anterior! Espero que te guste ;)**

**Nikolas Sur: Gracias y me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste ! :)**

**becauseIamariett:I really happy you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this too! I love you bbf! **

**Scarlett-95: Si lo se tarde mucho en actualizar por el tema del portatil pero ya estoy aqui! Me alegro de que te gustara :)**

**RitaAsabati:Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te guste tambien, en cuanto pueda leo tu fic ( cuando este totalmente recuperado) ahora mismo tnego fiebre y me cuesta mucho escribir pero, no te preocupes cuando pueda me pasare por tu fic ;) , recuerdos mi buena amiga :D  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Mi cumpleaños**

El teléfono empieza sonar y me despierta, pero estoy demasiado cansada para cogerlo así que al poco rato mi madre entra con el teléfono en la mano diciendo que es para mi, como esperaba era Naminé, para contarme lo bien que le fue la noche con Roxas y que se alegra de que Sora y yo al menos ya nos hablemos

-¿Ya has abierto tus regalos de navidad?

-Pues la verdad es que no – respondo-

-Bueno pues ves ya nos veremos, te quiero- me dice ella cariñosamente-

-Y yo a ti

-¿Naminé donde están mis pantalones?-escucho a Roxas desde el otro lado del teléfono antes de que se corte la línea-

De verdad Roxas y Nami no paran, la verdad están muy enamorados, les tengo envidia, pero pienso seguir luchando para que Sora y yo podamos volver a estar bien, bajo al salón y como esperaba debajo del árbol hay regalos, la verdad yo no pedí mucho solo ropa, así que mis padres me han regalado camisetas, pantalones, chaquetas , etc…

Paso el día en casa sin hacer nada solo estirada en mi habitación pensando, durmiendo, sin hacer nada en especial. A la mañana siguiente Nami me llama para pasar toda la tarde en su casa y después quedarme a dormir, yo no soy la única todas las chicas también están invitadas, me preparo la bolsa, me despido de la familia y voy camino a casa de Naminé, entonces veo a Sora que sale afuera a coger las cartas del buzón, lleva puesta una chaqueta negra por la parte de arriba y por la parte de abajo negra y unos pantalones negros

-Hola-saludo, el levanta la vista y sonríe-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Y tu?-respondo-

-Bien

Entonces el silencio nos rodea, tengo ganas de besarle pero lo veo algo imprudente, pero en cuanto quiero darme cuenta Sora ya a posado sus labios sobre los míos, y agarra me cabeza entre sus dos manos, suelto la bolsa y aparto sus manos

-Yo… Kairi, lo siento

Entonces me acerco a el y lo vuelvo a besar, esa necesidad que tengo, creo que lo dice todo, no nos hace falta tiempo para solucionar nada ya estamos bien, todo esta perdonado, y lo tengo mas claro que nunca amo a Sora , y ahora mas que nunca, cuando nos semparamos yo soy la primera que habla

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti-responde el besándome de nuevo-

-Sora tengo que ir a casa de Nami, hoy hacemos una fiesta de chicas

-¡Oh! Esta bien, pásalo bien, te quiero

-Y yo a ti-respondo-

Continuo mi camino a casa de Nami, a llegar las chicas ya están dentro comiendo en el sofá, todas empiezan a hablar de cosas de novios, pero entonces se dan cuenta que puede ser que ese tema me incomode, peor les cuento lo que a pasado con Sora y lo que siento ahora, todas me felicitan y se alegran, entonces empiezan a hablar de un tema que en concreto no es que me guste mucho…

-¡Dentro de poco ya es tu cumpleaños Kairi!- dice Nami-

-Es verdad- exclaman las demás-

-¿Que quieres que te regalemos?-pregunta Xion-

-Nada-respondo-

Todas suspiran, y me miran preocupadas

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto-

-Cada año dices lo mismo y es mas difícil comprarte tu regalo-dice Xion-

-Bueno ¿Podemos dejar el tema ya?-digo algo enfadada-

La noche pasa muy rápido, tengo ganas de volver a ver a Sora, por la mañana voy al baño que tiene Nami en su cuarto y me ducho, me pongo la ropa de ayer, y para entonces todas están abajo desayunando

-Buenos días-digo-

-Buenos días-responden todas-

Me siento y desayuno con ellas, seguramente estaban hablando de mi cumpleaños pero que se le va a hacer no se les puede obligar a no hacerme una fiesta, decido dejar aparcado aislado ese pensamiento y continuo hablando con ellas, pero es cierto solo faltan 3 semanas de nada para mi cumpleaños, 17 años ya, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

**3 semanas mas tarde…**

Mi cumpleaños… La verdad nunca me a gustado mucho pero bueno es algo por lo que hay que pasar

-¡FELICIDADES!-grita Nami al verme-

-Gracias-digo yo abrazándola-

Todas las demás al llegar a la puerta del instituto corren a abrazarme y a felicitarme, pero no veo a Sora por ninguna parte

-¡Hey Roxas! ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-pregunto algo preocupada-

-Pues no se creo que esta mañana se encontraba mal-responde Roxas pensativo- Tengo que ir a clase adiós

Roxas estaba muy raro… Bueno decido olvidarlo y dirigirme a clase, al llegar allí todos se levantan y gritan felicidades, yo me limito a sonreír y asentir, me siento y atiendo la clase, bueno la verdad o puedo parar de pensar en que le puede haber pasado a Sora para que no haya venido el dia de mi cumpleaños al instituto, me hacia mucha ilusión que el me felicitara, pero ya me pasare por su casa esta tarde.

-Bueno ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer esta noche?-pregunta Nami sonriendo-

-Nada en especial la verdad-respondo-

-¡Venga Kairi es tu cumpleaños! Decidido hoy tendrás una fiesta-exclama la rubia-

Yo suspiro y continuo mi camino sin hablar, hasta llegamos a casa de Naminé

-Te paso a recoger para ir a tu fiesta-dice mi mejor amiga-

-¿A que hora exactamente?-pregunto no muy contenta-

-Sobre las 19:30-responde la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Entro en casa y subo para prepararme para la fiesta la verdad esta vez no opondré resistencia dejare que me hagan una fiesta de cumpleaños, estoy cansada y sinceramente creo que la necesito, como no tengo nada especial decido vestirme con el vestido que use en la boda de Kevin y Gabriela.

-Mama voy a salir los chicos han decidido hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Te importa?

-No claro diviértete-responde mi madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Al poco rato suena el timbre y como me esperaba es Naminé con su padre

-¡Buenas noches Kairi!-me saluda Naminé desde la puerta, lleva puesto un vestido blanco ajustado por la parte de arriba y la parte de abajo muy suelta, también lleva una cinta de color azul, y en el pelo una diadema del mismo color que la cinta-

-Buenas noches-respondo- Vas muy guapa

-Gracias-dice a la vez que se sonroja- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si claro

Una vez me subo en el coche el padre de Naminé me felicita y no para de decir lo contento que esta de que Nami y yo seamos tan buenas amigas, ya que una amistad no es fácil de conservar.

-¿Bueno y donde será la fiesta?-pregunto-

-¡Ah! Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o –dice Nami guiñando un ojo con el dedo índice en los labios-

Yo resoplo furiosa, odio que me dejen intrigada, seguimos el camino hasta casa de Riku donde todos me esperan

-¡Felicidades!-gritan todos al verme-

Yo me limito a sonreír y a bajar la cabeza como hice en clase esta mañana, todos se acercan a abrazarme , están todos, todos menos el… No entiendo porque no ha venido

-Bueno ¿Preparada para ir a tu fiesta?-pregunta Xion-

-¿Es que no es aquí?-pregunto señalando la casa de Riku-

-No-responde Riku-

-Tienes que ponerte esto-dice Roxas con un pañuelo negro en las manos-

Naminé me ata el pañuelo a los ojos para que no pueda ver nada , me guían por el pueblo para llegar a el lugar donde será mi fiesta, durante el camino noto que el suelo que piso es blando así que supongo que estamos en la playa , hacen que me monte en un bote asi que estoy segura que me llevan a las islas, al volver a pisar tierra me hacen caminar un poco hasta que empiezo a pisar madera, alguien me quita el pañuelo de golpe y lo veo todo blanco por un instante

-¡SORPRESA!-gritan todos-

Cuando recupero la vista me encuentro en una de las cabañas de las islas, pero esto decorada con montones de luces por el techo, hay una mesa enfrente de mi empotrada en la pared llena de comida, a la derecha un reproductor de música, y a la derecha una enorme ventana, una tonta sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

-Muchas gracias chicos-digo a la vez que en mis ojos brotan lagrimas de felicidad-

-¡Hey! No llores-dice Nami a la vez que me abraza, todas las demás chicas se unen al abrazo mientras los chicos se quedan quietos sin saber que hacer exactamente-

-Ven aquí-dice Roxas cuando las demás me sueltan- Eres demasiado sensible

-Lo se-respondo llorando a la vez que me rio-

Entonces después de un par de minutos empieza la fiesta, Xion pone la música y todos empezamos a bailar, todos ríen sin parar cuando Hayner empieza a bailar, la verdad es que no se le da nada bien, la noche continua asi de bien, hasta que llega la hora de los regalos, Olette y Hayner me regalan una pulsera muy bonita con dos esferas una amarilla y otra naranja, luego Selphie y Tidus me regalan una camiseta con un estampado de flores, no ese que llevan las abuelas era mucho mas bonito, después Riku y Xion me regalan un anillo plateado con una esfera turquesa en la parte superior, y Roxas me regala una cámara digital con una pantalla pequeña delante de color negra

-¡Gracias Roxas! Me gusta mucho-digo sonriendo-

-De nada-responde-

-Bueno ahora viene mi regalo-dice Naminé nerviosa, entonces saca una pequeña caja de color amarilla alargada con un lazo turquesa en medio, me entrega la caja y me quedo observándola- Venga vamos ábrela

Abro la caja y me encuentro con un colgante dorado con una medalla circular con nuestros nombres en la parte de delante y por la de detrás pone "Amigas desde siempre y para siempre", entonces mi boca forma una "O" perfecta levanto la vista y abrazo a Naminé

-Te quiero-digo-

-Y yo a ti-responde-

Al acabar de abrazar a Naminé vuelvo a bailar con los demás, no al final decidimos sentarnos y por primera vez en la noche como algo, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre pero debo comer, al poco rato decidimos irnos y cogemos los botes y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Estaba bastante triste porque Sora no había venido a mi fiesta, todos se despidien de mi con un gran abrazo

-Kairi-me llama Nami-

-¿Si?-pregunto-

-Sora me a dado esto para ti-dice entregándome un trozo de papel doblado, Nami se despide de mi con un gran abrazo y una calida sonrisa, yo abro el trozo de papel y veo escrito

_Ven a la casa de verano de mis padres allí encontraras tu regalo_

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado ^^! Hasta la proxima!**

P.D En mi perfil e puesto un link con mi twitter, lo siento pero no se como enlacarlo asi que si quereis seguirme copiar y pegar la direccion en la barra de busqueda, pero avisarme que sois de fanfiction sino no aceptare vuestra solicitud ;) _  
_


	16. Capitulo 16: La carta

**Hola! Se me ha vuelto a estropear mi portatil, por suerte tenia el fic en el USB, asi que seguire subiendo ;) **

**laureetta20:Bueno pues gracias por comentar! Aqui estudiando para el examen de mates del lunes y tu cotilleando el capitulo... ESTUDIA! xd Y gracias por dejarme el portatil :D**

**The Grey Thunder: Lo primero, muchas gracias por ser sincero a la hora de comentar, de verdad te lo agradezco, siento que no te guste lo empalagoso que me pogo es verdad, lo siento :P, intentare hacer mas parrafos y menos frases interminables, si lo siento los anteriores capitulos estan en pasado porque bueno, antes me gustaba mas asi, hasta que lei un libro que narraba en presente y decidi narrar en presente (lo se na decision muy poco racional xd), Roxas y Naminé no saldan mas lo siento por eso no me entretenido tanto con ellos, si Sora vuelve a la carga, lo siento si te molesta pero es asi, bueno muchs gacias por leer y comentar**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: La carta **

¿En la casa de verano de sus padres? ¿Para que quiere que vaya alli? Decido hacerle caso y no arruinarle la sorpresa, cojo el coche de papa y me dirijoa mi destino, al llegar hay otra nota colgada de la puerta

_La puerta esta abierta si quieres tu regalo sigue el camino _

¿Camino? Mi pregunta se responde nada mas abrir la puerta, un camino de petalos sube por la escalera, tal como dice la nota sigo el camino hasta la planta superior, una vez arriba el camino conduce a la habitación de Sora, abro la puerta y un aroma de rosas me impacta en la cara, la cama de Sora esta llena de pétalos de rosa, hay un montón de velas de plástico rojo que hace que la habitación se veo con un ligero tono rojizo, es precioso, noto como alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda, me giro para quedar enfrente de la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo, Sora.

-¿Como lo has pasado en la fiesta?-pregunta Sora-

-Bien pero hubiese sido mejor si tu hubieses estado allí-contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

-Lo siento pero sino no hubiese podido preparar tu regalo-dice con un tono sexy- Además yo quería agradecerte lo de la fiesta sorpresa de mi cumpleaños y por eso te preparado un regalo muy especial

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?-pregunto haciéndome la tonta-

El tan solo me responde dándome un profundo y apasionado beso, me empuja suavemente para que quede sentada en la cama, eso si sin parar de besarme, empiezo a quitarle su camiseta y el a bajarme la cremallera del vestido, me estiro en la cama haciendo que el quede encima de mi, el empieza a besar mi cuello a la vez que yo le desabrocho los pantalones, notaba que dentro de ellos había algo que estaba ansioso por salir, pero yo no se lo iba a poner fácil antes quería jugar un poco con Sora, el acaba de bajarse los pantalones para quedar en bóxers ahora puedo observar con mas exactitud el gran amigo de mi novio, la respiración se me corta de repente no puedo creerme que eso debe entrar dentro de mi

-¿Kai estas bien? – pregunta Sora algo preocupado-

-Pues solo estoy algo sorprendida, creo que eso de allí no va a poder entrar-digo señalando el "amigo" de Sora-

-Pues se supone que debe hacerlo-dice Sora muy sonrojado-

Entonces el empieza a desabrochar mi sujetador negro, con mucha lentitud se nota que quiere torturarme, pero ahora me toca a mi no dejo que acabe de desabrocharlo hago que nos demos la vuelta de tal forma que el es ahora el que esta debajo de mi, empezo a besar uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Sora emita pequeños gemidos, acto seguido empiezo a bajar por el abdomen de Sora dando pequeños besos, no pudo continuar ya que Sora el mismo movimiento que yo

-Ahora me toca jugar a mi-dice Sora con un tono pervertido-

Entonces me empieza a quitar el sujetador muy lentamente, hasta dejar al descubierto mis pechos, los observa y se los queda mirando no pude evitar sonrojarme, entonces vuelve a besar mi cuello no pudo evitar gemir, era tan sexy, yo empiezo a quitarle los bóxers dejando al descubierto su amigo, era mucho mas grande sin estar tapado, me daba miedo que entrara dentro de mi pero a la vez lo deseaba con todo mi ser, Sora me quita mis bragas y yo abro mis piernas

-¿Estas segura de esto? Si no quieres…-dice Sora como siempre preocupándose de lo que yo quiero-

-Sora, cariño, no te preocupes estoy lista y además quiero hacerlo-digo muy segura de mi misma-

-Vale-dice cogiendo aire- ¿Lista?

-Lista

Entonces Sora entra dentro de mi por primera vez, no pudo evitar un grito de dolor, dolía muchísimo era insoportable, note como algo se rompía dentro de mi

-¿Kairi estas bien? si quieres paro-dice Sora-

-No, tu sigue-digo, aunque por mis adentros el dolor me mataba-

Sora vuelve a retomar el ritmo, se esfuerza por hacerlo muy lentamente para que me duela lo mínimo posible, pero aunque se esforzase duele como si te arrancasen la piel a tiras, notaba como el duro y grande miembro de Sora entra y sale dentro de mi, Sora gime todo lo que puede, yo en cambio ahogo mis gritos, pero el dolor va desapareciendo para convertirse en placer, ahora yo acompaño a Sora en sus gemidos, siento tanto placer, en todo momento notaba el miembro de Sora, su respiración agitada ,sus gemidos, yo me aferro a su espalda, entonces de repente cierto todo mi cuerpo se eriza y noto el placer mas intenso que he sentido hasta ahora, ya he llegado al orgasmo, al poco rato Sora llego al suyo fue tal gemido el que Sora pego que me entran ganas de mas, Sora sale de mi y se estira a mi lado exhausto

-Ha sido increíble-digo a mi novio-

-No había sentido nada parecido antes en mi vida-responde, entonces se acerca a mi lentamente y me besa, nos estiramos en la cama y nos tapamos con la manta, el me abraza y la poco rato me duermo entre sus brazos-

Me despierto y la luz solar impacta en mi cara obligándome a cerrar los ojos, me incorporo y entonces veo que estoy en la cama de Sora en su casa de verano, entonces o recuerdo… Anoche lo hice con Sora y fue la mejor noche de mi vida, me levanto y me visto con el vestido de la fiesta de ayer, salgo de la habitación y empiezo a oler a comida, bajo las escalera y veo a Sora cocinando tortitas, una pequeña risas se escapa de mis labios y Sora se sobresalta.

-Me has asustado-dice algo molesto-

-Lo siento-digo acercándome a el y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

-Pensé que al despertarte tendrías hambre…-dice sonrojándose-

-Gracias

Entonces le beso durante un buen rato el me atrae mas a el y yo me agarro con fuerza a su cuello, y entonces nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Bueno vamos a ver si esa comida esta buena-digo-

-¿Lo dudas?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona-

Cojo un plato, me siento en la mesa y empiezo a comer la tortita con caramelo por encima, al meterme el primer trozo el sabor a caramelo estalla en mi paladar seguido por el sabor de la tortita que esta muy buena.

-¡Esta muy buena!-digo-

-Me alegro de que te guste-responde Sora sonriendo-

Comemos en silencio hasta que me doy cuenta

-¡Mis padres no saben donde estoy!-exclamo-Deben de estar muy preocupados lo mejor será que les llame ¿Puedo utilizar el teléfono de la casa?

-Si claro

-Gracias -digo mientras cojo el tlefono y marco el numero de teléfono de casa, entonces espero-

-¿Si?-pregunta mi madre a través del teléfono-

-Mama soy yo…-digo casi susurrando-

-¡Kairi! ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy con Sora en la casa de verano de sus padres

-¡Oh! En ese caso puedes estar todo el rato que quieras ¿Vale? Pero usar protección

Entonces se corta la línea, mi madre es bastante liberal en este tema… Respiro hondo para que mi cara ya no este sonrojada y relajarme

-¿Que te han dicho?-pregunta Sora con un trozo de tortita en la boca-

-Que me puedo quedar el tiempo que quiera y… que usemos protección

Sora se atraganta y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Le has dicho algo de lo que paso anoche?-pregunta alterado-

-No ¿Por cierto tus padres saben que estamos aquí?

-Claro-responde comiendo un trozo mas de tortita-

-De acuerdo-digo mientras me siento en la mesa de nuevo entonces me doy cuenta de lo que me duele el cuerpo, suelto un pequeño quejido y Sora levanta la vista de su tortita-

-¿Estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes

-Parece que te duela algo

-No es nada importante me duele el cuerpo en general supongo que es normal…-digo cada vez en voz mas baja-

Entonces Sora empieza a reírse

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto poniendo cara de estar molesta-

-De que aun después de haberlo echo te de vergüenza-

Yo le dedico una mirada asesina y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi tortita, una vez e terminado me levanto de la mesa y voy al fregadero a dejar el plato hago movimientos bruscos para que Sora entienda que estoy enfadada, escucho como se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a mi, me abraza por detrás atrapando mi cintura entre sus brazos y apegando su cara a mi cuello

-No te enfades-dice a la vez que da pequeños besos en mi cuello-

Yo permanezco callada, aunque es bastante difícil con Sora dándome besos en el cuello, la sensación es tan placentera que podría estar así toda mi vida, sentir su calor, sus besos, su simple presencia hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y mi mente se bloque, que mi corazón lata mas rápido de lo normal, sin lugar a dudas estiy completamente enamorada de Sora.

-Lo siento-susurra en mi oído-

-Te perdono-digo en un pequeño susurro lo bastante audible para el-

Sora me da la vuelta y me besa, apenas puedo describir lo feliz que soy tengo suerte de poder estar con el.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya ¿No te parece?-dice Sora-

-Si, claro

Recogemos la mesa, ordenamos la habitación de Sora y nos vamos

-¿Bueno que te apetece hacer?-pregunta Sora-

-Pues nunca vi el piso que te regalamos para tu cumpleaños

-Vale venga vamos, te lo enseñare-dice sonriendo-

Sora me lleva hasta llegar a un conjunto de pequeños apartamentos al lado de la playa, son de color azul y tienen una escalera blanca para subir hasta la puerta de cada aprtamento

-El mio es el numero 9, por aquí-entonces subimos las esclaera y seguimos por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta numero 9, Sora saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y las introduce ne la cerradura y al rato se abre la puerta- Bueno bienvenida a mi apartamento

El apartamento en si no es muy grande nada mas entrar, hay un pequeño salón con un sofá y una pequeña televisión, a la derecha esta la cocina , y toda la habitación es del mismo color, de un azul oscuro y el suelo esta enmoquetado de blanco, al final de la habitación hay una puerta, me dirijo hasta allí y entro, como esperaba es la habitación, tiene una cama de matrimonio con las sabanas de color negro al lado de la cama hay una cómoda con una lámpara , las paredes son de color blanco y el suelo sigue siendo de moqueta blanca, hay un pequeño escritorio de color marrón oscuro y a la izquierda hay otra puerta el baño supongo.

-Esta bien-digo aun observando la habitación-

-No es muy grande pero esta bien para vivir solo-

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirar la cama, ¿Que me pasa? Solo a pasado un dia desde que lo hice ¿Y ya quiero mas? Riku tenia razón es como una droga, quiero hacerlo pero debo contenerme solo a pasado un dia y no debería, antes de que me de cuenta Sora ya me esta abrazando por la cintura y dándome besos en el cuello

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto-

-Pues… bueno si tu no quieres…-dice-

Apenas tengo control de mi cuerpo ya me girado y le estoy quitando la camiseta a Sora y el desabrochándome el vestido y nos tiramos a la cama.

Abro los ojos y a Sora durmiendo, me levanto intentando no despertarlo, cojo una camisa que esta en la silla del escritorio me la pongo y salgo de la habitación, voy a la cocina y lleno un vaso de agua, voy dando vueltas por la habitación dando pequeños sorbos a mi vaso, esta vez me a gustado mas no me a dolido en absoluto y la verdad lo e disfrutado mucho mas, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho otra vez, es mas me siento genial, me siento en el sofa y enciendo la televisión, no hay mucho que ver la verdad pero igualmente me quedo mirando un programa sobre la academia de Vergel Radiante, e querido ir a esa academia desde que tengo uso de razón pero ir allí supone estar separada de la gente que mi importa, es una especie de internado, los alumnos viven y estudian allí, tienen un excelente programa de interpretación, arte y danza, siempre me a gustado el arte en general me gustaría estudiar allí pero no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo, tendría que estar dos años fuera de casa y alejada de mi familia, mis amigos y de Sora, pero deseo tanto ir allí, mis padres me apoyan al 100% pero aun no e decidido si ir o no, estuve una vez de pequeña dentro de la academia, mi tia Aqua trabaja allí como profesora de interpretación, ella es actriz pero le gusta dar clases allí, entonces alguien llama a la puerta deshaciéndome de mis pensamientos de futuro, abro la puerta y detrás de ella esta Roxas.

-¡Oh! Kairi estas aquí… Esto esta Sora-dice sonrojado-

-Si pasa-digo apartándome para que entre-

-Esto… ¿Te importaría ponerte algo mas?

Entonces me doy cuenta que solo llevo puesto la camisa de Sora, me reacción es inmediata me sonrojo cierro la puerta, voy corriendo a la habitación me pongo mi ropa interior y el vestido, vuelo a abrir la puerta y dejo que Roxas entre.

-Siento lo de antes-digo sonrojada-

-No pasa nada-responde el aun sonrojado-

-Sora esta durmiendo voy a despertarle-digo dirigiéndome a la habitación-

-Sora despierta-digo agitándole- Sora, Roxas esta aquí despierta

-Voy-susurra-

Se levanta se pone su ropa interior y unos pantalones de deporte

-¿Que quieres Roxas?

-Mama quiere que vayamos a pasar el día en casa, la abuela ha venido a visitarnos

-¡Oh! Enseguida me cambio-dice apresuradamente- ¿Te importaría acercar a Kairi a su casa?

-Claro-dice mirándome- ¿Vamos?

-Si claro-respondo-

Nos dirigimos al coche de Roxas y nos subimos.

-Ya se que n odeberia preguntar esto y que no es de mi incumbencia pero…-dice Roxas sonrojado-

-Si lo hemos hecho-respondo rápidamente-

-Vale…

Un silencio incomodo nos rodea durante todo el camino, llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y me bajo del coche.

-Muchas gracias por acercarme

-De nada , nos vemos-

-Nos vemos

Voy a la entrada de casa introduzco las llaves en la cerradura y de pronto se abre la puerta, y detrás de ella, mi padre.

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunta enfadado-

-Con Sora llame a mama para decírselo

El abre mucho los ojos y a continuación dice

-E-e-ll-a no me a dicho nada-dice perplejo- Un momento has estado con Sora esta noche, tu madre no me a dicho nada al respecto… eso quiere decir que…

Entonces se le abren mucho mas los ojos y en su boca se forma una perfecta O, yo me limito a dejar que asimile bien la información y a buscar a mi madre, como esperaba esta en el salón leyendo un libro

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-No-responde-

-¿Por qué?

-Ya has visto como se a puesto prefería que se lo digieras tu-responde sin alejar la vista de su libro-

Suelto un pequeño suspiro y me dispongo a subir a mi habitación

-Por cierto a llegado una carta para ti, la e dejado en el escritorio de tu habitación- dice mi madre-

-¿Una carta para mi?

-Si-responde mi madre sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa-

Subo a toda prisa a mi habitación, veo la carta en la mesa, la cojo le doy la vuelta y… no puede ser, no puede ser, en el sobre esta estampado el sello de la academia de Vergel Radiante, abro la carta a toda prisa y empiezo a leer

_Estimada Kairi Miller._

_Tenemos el placer de comunicar-le que usted a sido aceptada en la academia de Vergel Radiante para el curso que viene, le rogamos que se ponga en contacto con nosotros lo mas rápidamente posible. El día 7 de Junio de este año usted podrá asistir a una visita privada por la academia, para que así vaya familiarizándose con el ambiente de nuestras instalaciones, estamos felices que haya enviado la solicitud para entrar en la academia , estamos seguros que sus cualidades artísticas son iguales a las de su tía, esperemos que acepte estudiar en la academia de Vergel Radiante._

_Atentamente_

_Terra, el director de la academia._

¡¿Qué? ¿Cuando e enviado yo una solicitud para esta academia? Todo esto debe ser un error no puede estar pasando, no me lo creo, ¡Podre asistir al a academia que quiero! No me lo puedo creer pero… ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis amigos? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo se lo diré a Sora?

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado ^^! Hasta la proxima!**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola! Bueno aqui teneis la continuacion de mi fic! Por cierto queria decir que ya falta poco para que termine faltan unos 3 capitulos o asi ;) **

**laureetta20:Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que este te guste tambien ;)**

**Scarlett-95:Siento si te molesto un poco le de la escena de Sora y Kairi... Espero que este no te deje tan nerviosa como el anterior**

**Danit67:Hahahaha gracias por comentar intentare leer tu fic cuando pueda,(mi portatil se estropeo de nuevo y tengo que esperar al lunes que me dejaran uno)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 17:Las relaciones a larga distancia no acaban bien...  
**

Mis padres me felicitaron por el ser aceptada en la academia de Vergel Radiante, resulta que mi tía con el permiso de mis padres envió la solicitud en mi nombre, yo estaba muy confundida, ni siquiera sabia como se lo iba contar a todos, en especial a Sora, como decirle que al acabar el curso probablemente tenga que estar dos años fuera, e intentado decírselo muchas veces pero no he podido, ya han pasado dos meses desde que recibí la carta, no lo sabe nadie, solo mi familia, me siento mal por no decirles la verdad a mis amigos pero, tengo miedo de la reacción que puedan tener

-¡Kairi! Venga baja ya o llegaras tarde-grita mi madre desde la planta de abajo-

-¡Voy!-cojo mi bolsa me coloco bien la falda corta de cuadros azules del uniforme, me arremanga las mangad de la camisa blanca y me pongo la corbata con el mismo estampado de mi falda, bajo abajo cojo un par de galletas y salgo de casa, y como esperaba Sora me esta esperando en la entrada, su uniforme es igual que el mio solo que en vez de llevar falda lleva pantalones con el mismo estampado- Hola

-Hola-dice acercándose a mi y besándome- ¿Vamos?

-Si

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar al instituto todos ya han llegado, nos acercamos y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que están hablando de uno de los temas que he etsado evitando desde que recibi la carta

-Pues yo seguramente haga bachillerato aquí-dice Xion-

-Yo creo que todos lo haremos aquí-dice Naminé riéndose- ¡Hey! Hola chicos

-Hola-saluda Sora sonriendo-

-Hola-digo yo en un susurro-

-Bueno ¿Y donde estudiareis vosotros chicos?-pregunta Riku-

-Aquí por supuesto-contesta Sora- ¿Lo dudabas?

Yo me quedo callada con la esperanza de que hayan olvidado de que yo debo contestar

-¿Y tu Kairi?-vuelve a preguntar Riku-

-Yo… pues… veréis yo…-entonces suena el timbre y todos empiezan a entrar, menos mal salvada por la campana, tengo que empezar a mentalizarme que debo decírselo a los demás, pero cada vez que me preguntan me entra el pánico y ponga laguna escusa para irme-

-Kairi, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-me pregunta Naminé-

-Nada…-contesto-

-¿Kairi que te pasa?-vuelve a preguntar Naminé- Estoy preocupada por ti

-Pues veras-digo comprobando que nadie nos oye- Me han aceptada en la academia de Vergel Rdiante

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es fantástico felicidades!-dice Naminé abrazándome-

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Eso quiere decir que tengo que estar fuera dos años

-¿Y? Iremos a verte y en vacaciones podrás venir aquí y nos veremos y…

-Y estaré lejos de Sora-digo con un tono de voz triste-

-Bueno ¿Y que pasa? Ya te dicho que nos seguiremos viendo-

-Naminé las relaciones a distancia nunca acaban bien, o eso se supone, el a lo mejor conoce a otra chica y…

-¡Shht! No digas nada, Sora te quiere el seria incapaz de hacerte daño, además estoy segura que se alegrara por ti en cuanto se lo digas-dice ella sonriendo-

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente, deberías decírselo hoy

-Si, si, debería hacerlo-digo convencida de misma- Lo hare

Naminé me sonríe y asiente

-Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase-dice ella-

Al llegar la tarde le propongo a Sora ir a la isla donde jugábamos de pequeños, al llegar a la isla lo llevo a la plamera donde nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer y donde me dijo que me quería

-Sora, ¿Recuerdas lo que nos preguntaron esta mañana? ¿Qué donde íbamos a estudiar despues del instituto?

-Si-dice el sin dejar de prestarme atención-

-Pues veras… yo… yo…-venga Kairi ármate de valor y dilo- Yo… he sido aceptada en la academia de Vergel Radiante

Sora se queda sin mostrar ninguna emoción un rato, hasta que sus ojos se abren mas de lo normal y abre la boca, para hablar pero no puede lo intenta varias veces pero sin conseguirlo

-Sora ¿Estas bien?

-¿Vas a ir?-pregunta con la cabeza agachada y con un tono de voz seco-

-Pues mañana tengo que ir a ver las instalaciones así que ya lo decidiré…

-¡¿Vas a ir?-dice gritando- ¡¿Vas a dejarme verdad?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no yo te quiero

-¡No digas eso! ¡Si te importase lo mas mínimo no te irías!

-Sora ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Sabes perfectamente que quiero ir allí desde pequeña no entiendo que podría ir mal nos seguiríamos viendo y…

-¡Las relaciones a larga distancia no acaban bien! Y tu lo sabes Kairi

Entonces es cuando levanta la vista y veo sus azules ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor, por lo contrario seguramente los míos están llenos de confusión, no entiendo porque se pone así el sabe que le quiero mas que nada y nunca podría dejarle no haría nada para herirle, entonces se va corriendo dejándome sola y sin saber que decir exactamente, me limito a seguir el camino al embarcadero donde hay varios botes, cojo uno y me pongo a remar hacia la playa, continuo mi camino a casa y al llegar me encierro en mi habitación y envió un mensaje a Sora

_Estaré fuera dos días cuando vuelva hablaremos de esto, te quiero_

Entonces dejo mi móvil sobre la cómoda al lado de mi cama, cierro los ojos y me permito desconectar del mundo unos segundos, me sobresalto por el sonido de mi móvil, miro la hora, las 22:30 debo haberme dormido, cojo el móvil y miro quien me esta llamando

-¿Por qué me estará llamando a estas horas?-entonces le doy al botón de descolgar y me llevo el móvil a la oreja- ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado ^^! Hasta la proxima!**


	18. Capitulo 18

**laureetta20:Me alegro de que te gustara, pero y ocreo que Sora ne parte tiene razon respeto a lo de que las relaciones a larga distancia no acaban bien****  
**

**The Grey Thunder:Si te soy sincero, no entiendo muy bien tu comentario... No se si el fic te gusta o no, me da la impresion de que si pero bueno, si no e importa la proxima vez dimelo claramente ok?**

* * *

**Capitulo 18:La academia de Vergel Radiante**

Hoy es el día de la visita guiada por la academia de Vergel Radiante mi tía Aqua me dijo que podía llevar a un acompañante si quería, estoy segura que mis padres le habran contado que salgo con Sora, pero no le llevare a el, llevare a Roxas

_Flashback:_

-¿Por qué me estará llamando a estas horas?-entonces le doy al botón de descolgar y me llevo el móvil a la oreja- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Kairi?-pregunta una voz a través del auricular-

-Si, Roxas soy yo ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues veras yo… discutí con Naminé y no sabia con quien hablar y entonces me viniste tu a la mente

-¿Discutiste con Naminé? ¿Por qué?

-Veras me ha surgido la oportunidad de irme a estudiar fuera a Villa Crepúsculo y bueno creo que aceptare se lo he dicho a Naminé y se a puesto como una furia y…

_Fin del flashback_

Roxas necesitaba salir de Islas del Destino aunque fuera un día entonces fue cuando le invite a venir conmigo a ver la academia, me pongo un vestido rosa pálido ajustado por la parte de arriba sin tirantes, me pongo una chaqueta pequeña que me lleva la altura del principio de las costillas blanca y unas sandalias blancas, bajo abajo para desayunar pero como siempre me entretenido demasiado y Roxas ya esta aquí

-Hola-saludo-

-Hola

-¿Bueno vamos?-pregunto-

-Si claro

-¿No desayunas nada?-pregunta mi madre-

-No ya comeré algo si tengo hambre-respondo-

-Tener cuidado

-Lo tendremos

Salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes

-¿Entonces que harás? ¿Estudiaras en Villa Crepúsculo?-pregunto-

-No lo se ¿Tu?

-Tampoco lo se-digo soltando un largo suspiro-

Continuamos el resto del camino en silencio, una vez hemos llegado compramos los billetes y nos subimos al tren

-¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?-pregunta Roxas-

-En casa de mi tia Aqua-respondo-

-Vale

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo nos rodea, pero supongo que el esta preocupado por la discusión con Naminé y esta pensando sobre ello, yo estoy pensando sobre mi discusión con Sora, aun no entiendo porque se puso así, si el se fuera al lugar donde el quisiera estudiar yo no me enfadaría todo lo contrario, me alegraría por el, tengo ganas de aclarar esto de verdad, en cuanto quiero darme cuenta ya estamos en Vergel Radiante, bajamos y veo a mi tía a lo lejos saludándonos agitando la mano con el brazo totalmente estirado por encima de su cabeza, se acerca y ahora puedo ver mejor su pelo corto y azul, y el brillo en sus ojos azules intensos

-¡Kairi!-grita, mi tía al a vez que se me da un abrazo-

-¡Tía Aqua!

-A pasado tanto tiempo y estas tan guapa

-Gracias-susurro sonrojándome-

-¿Y el quien es?-pregunta moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Roxas- No será… ¡Sora! Hola soy Aqua un placer

-Tía Aqua el no es…

-Roxas, me llamo Roxas, soy el hermano de Sora

-Oh… Siento la confusión de verdad, bueno ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy deseando enseñarte la academia te va encantar ya veras

-Estoy segura-respondo emocionada-

Durante el camino a la academia mi tía me va explicando lo que puedo encontrar allí porque según ella no dará tiempo a ver toda la academia

-Bienvenidos a la academia de Vergel Radiante

Levanto la mirada y es justo como e visto en las fotos, grande, blanca con un montón de ventanas, parece un palacio, las grandes puertas doradas se abren para permitir el acceso a esa increíble academia, estoy tan emocionada que apenas puedo respirar, quiero estudiar aquí realmente quiero hacerlo con tan solo ver el exterior ya me encanta, tiene una especie de plaza donde hay una fuente y todo esta rodeando de arboles, es tan bonito.

-¿Entramos?-pregunta Roxas- Tu tía hace un rato que a entrado

-¡Oh! Si claro, lo siento es que estaba mirando bueno esto-digo apuntando a todas partes con el dedo de mi mano derecha-

-Lo se es precioso estoy seguro que por dentro es mejor

Entramos dentro y mi tía esta en un pequeño mostrador de madera hablando con una chica, todo es blanco los sillones, las lámparas, los muebles, etc… El suelo es de mármol y las paredes están pintadas de blanco, tía Aqua nos ve y se acerca a nosotros

-Bueno bienvenidos al recibidor o también llamado sala blanca, aquí es donde se recibe a todos nuestros visitantes, la escalera que esta situada al lado del mostrador da acceso a las habitaciones si continuamos recto llegaremos a los pasillos donde con las diferentes clases que puedes estar estudiando-continuamos caminando hasta el pasillo donde están las clases- Como podéis ver cada puerta indica a que curso pertenece cada clase, por ejemplo esta es la clase de arte de primero de bachillerato

Continuamos la visita en la que puedo ver la piscina del club de natación, que también puede ser utilizada por los alumnos en ciertas horas, la piscina exterior, el auditorio donde se dan clases de interpretación, la biblioteca, la sala de danza, la cantina, el jardín exterior, las habitaciones, la sala de profesores, el despacho del director y por ultimo el lago que esta situado detrás de la academia pasando un pequeño bosque

-Precioso ¿Verdad?-pregunta mi tía-

-Si-respondo mirando el gran lago –

-Bueno la visita a terminado si queréis podemos ir a mi casa a cenar y a preparar las camas y todo lo demás

-Claro-responde Roxas- ¿Tu que dices Kairi?

-Por mi esta bien-respondo-

Vamos al coche y al llegar un chico con el mismo peinado que Sora solo que el tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de color amarillos en la entrada se queda mirándome y me guiña un ojo, yo me sobresalto me sonrojo y entro en el coche lo mas rápido que puedo

-No te aconsejo que te acerques a el-dice mi tía-

-No pensaba hacerlo

-Hablo enserio Vanitas no te conviene-dice esta vez muy seria-

-Tranquila, ya te dicho que no me acercare a el

Ella se limita a asentir y conduce hasta su casa, la ciudad de Vergel Radiante siempre me a gustado es muy bonita, llegamos enfrente de un pequeño conjunto de pisos, subimos a la segunda planta y entramos en el piso de la tía Aqua, al entrar hay una sola habitación muy espaciosa con un gran ventanal enfrente a la derecha la cocina descubierta y en medio del salón hay un par de sofás separado por una mesita a la izquierda hay unas escaleras y de momento veo unas cinco puertas, es bonito y espacioso me gusta

-Tu habitación esta arriba Roxas-dice mi tía mirándole, entonces se gira para mirarme a mi – Y tu y yo compartiremos habitación si no te importa

-No, esta bien

-Bien ¿Vamos a preparar las habitaciones y hacemos la cena?-pregunta la peliazul-

-Si por mi esta bien, si lo prefieres nos dices donde están las cosas y nosotros preparamos las habitaciones-propone Roxas-

-Si claro, mirar las sabanas están en el único armario de la habitación de la primera puerta nada mas subir las escaleras y Kairi tu y yo dormiremos en la misma cama

-Vale-respondo sonriendo-

Subimos arriba entramos en el pequeño curto con únicamente una cama y una armario lo abrimos y efectivamente allí están las mantas, las cogemos y preparamos la cama de Roxas

-Roxas ¿Estas preocupado por la discusión con Naminé?

-Pues si la verdad, estaba tan enfadada-dice con el rostro triste- No entiendo porque se puso así

Entonces una frase retumba en mi cabeza _"¡Las relaciones a larga distancia no acaban bien! Y tu lo sabes Kairi"_, puede que eso fue lo que pensó Nami al enterarse, pero no tiene sentido ella me aconsejo que se lo contara a Sora, ¿Por qué entonces se puso tan furiosa cuando Roxas hizo lo mismo?

-¿Y tu? ¿Estas preocupada por lo de Sora?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sora llego hecho una furia cuando llego a su apartamento así que le pregunte y me lo conto

¿Como no iba a saberlo? El es su hermano es normal que se lo haya contado

-No entiendo porque se puso así-digo-

-Estamos iguales entonces, ninguno de los dos lo entiende, pero yo llevo desde ese día preguntándome algo, ¿Qué me importa mas? ¿ Naminé o ir a estudiar al lugar donde siempre e querido? Esta claro que quiero a Naminé pero… También me importa mi futuro-dice soltando un largo suspiro-

Es cierto, yo también me preguntado lo mismo, pero si estoy segura de algo es de que quiero a Sora, quizás debería preguntarle a la tía Aqua, ella puede que me ayude

-¡Chicos! ¿Habéis terminado de preparar la cama?-grita mi tía desde abajo-

-¡Si! ¡Ahora bajamos!-respondo, entonces miro a Roxas- Roxas no te preocupes te aclararas creerme

-Eso espero-dice cerrando los ojos-

-Bueno yo voy abajo tu baja cuando quieras

-Vale

Salgo de la habitación dejando a Roxas solo, le conozco ahora mismo es lo que necesita, estar solo para pensar, al llegar abajo mi tía tiene un delantal puesto y esta poniendo spaghetti en una olla con agua hirviendo

-Tía Aqua ¿Dónde esta la ducha?

-Arriba la ultima puerta del pasillo

-Gracias, por cierto no tengo pijama ¿Te importaría dejarme uno? Y ropa interior también si no es pedir demasiado

-¡Claro! Tu ves entrando en la ducha yo te dejare la ropa encima de mi cama

-Gracias

Vuelvo arriba entro en el cuarto de baño y me ducho, al salir cojo una toalla y la enrollo tapando mi cuerpo, después voy a la habitación de mi tía Aqua, esta todo un poco oscuro pero aun así puedo ver la cama de matrimonio con las sabanas de color azul oscuro, la enorme alfombra blanca que hay debajo de la cama pero que aun así lleva hasta la puerta las paredes están pintadas de azul, creo que claro y a la izquierda hay una puerta de color blanco, el armario supongo, y encima de la cama un pijama corto de seda de color salmón y un conjunto de ropa interior blanco, me pongo la ropa interior y a continuación la camiseta de tirantes es un poco suelta por lo que es muy cómoda y finalmente los pantalones cortos del mismo color que la camiseta con detalles de color negro en los bordes, salgo de la habitación, me asomo por la barandilla donde se puede ver toda la planta baja y veo a Roxas poniendo la mesa y mi tía sirviendo los platos, bajo las escaleras y me siento en una de las sillas

-¿Estáis cansados?-pregunta mi tía-

-Si un poco-respondo-

-Yo estoy agotado

-Pues acabemos de cenar lo antes posible y vayámonos a la cama que mañana tengo que llevaros a la estación muy pronto

Los dos asentimos y continuamos comiendo, al acabar recogemos la mesa y nos vamos cada uno a las habitaciones donde dormiremos, mi tía al entrar se desviste y se pone un pijama igual que el que llevo puesto pero azul claro se tira a la cama y cierra los ojos, entonces me acuerdo debo preguntárselo a tía Aqua

-Tía Aqua, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro

-¿Qué harías tu si tuvieses que elegir entre la persona que quieres o el lugar donde siempre has querido estar?

-Pues yo probablemente me quedaría con la persona a la que quiero, ¿De que sirve ir al lugar donde siempre has querido estar si estas sola y lejos de la gente a la que quieres?

-De nada supongo-respondo-

-Créeme no sirve de nada yo lo hice y me costo adaptarme y mucho ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por nada, buenas noches-sigo sin saber que hacer pero supongo que la respuesta llegara por si sola- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado ^^! Hasta la proxima!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Corazón roto

**laureetta20:Bueno pues siento ecir-te que falta aun u capitulo mas para que acabe asi que... a esperar un poquito mas! ****  
**

**The Grey Thunder: Me alegro de que mi fic te guste! Gracias por aclararmelo ;), si bueno, si te soy sincero, aveces pensamos que reaccionariamos de cierto modo si estamos en una determinada situación y despues cuando nos encontramos en esa situacion reaccioamos de forma distinta (ese es el porque Naminé reacciona asi)**

* * *

**Capitulo 19:Corazon roto**

Alguien me agita el hombro y abro bruscamente mis ojos

-Kairi, buenos días-dice mi tía-

-Buenos días

Si quieres ducharte date prisa, tenemos el tiempo justo

Por lo que veo ella se acaba de duchar, esta vestida y con el pelo azul mojado

-Enseguida me voy a duchar-digo- ¿Oye te importaría dejarme otra vez ropa?

-Claro coge la que quieras, de todos modos tengo que ir a visitaros uno de estos días

-Déjame la ropa que quieras encima de la cama-le digo-

-Vale

Entro en el baño y me ducho, al salir tengo una camiseta sin tirantes rosa con un lazo negor en el escote, una chaqueta fina negra con el borde de las mangas negro, una falda corta negra, un pañuelo fino de color blanco con estrellas negras y unas botas negras, me visto y salgo de la habitación

-Buenos días-dice alguien cuando salgo de la habitación-

-Buenos días-respondo al rubio que tengo delante-¿Has podido dormir?

-Si ¿Tu?

-Si, me dormí enseguida

Bajamos los dos abajo y desayunamos un bol de cereales que mi tía a preparado

-¿Listos para volver a casa?

-Si-respondo-

-Yo lo estoy deseando-dice Roxas con un brillo en los ojos-

-¿Ya te has decidido?-pregunto-

-Si, a ella

Sonrío y vuelo a concentrarme en mi bol de cereales, me lo termino y vamos a la estación de trenes de Vergel Radiante, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y Roxas y yo nos subimos al tren, una vez nos hemos sentado decido preguntarle algo

-Roxas

-¿Si? el mirando por la ventana-

-¿Por qué has escogido a Nami?

-Supongo que todo se resume a la que la quiero-dice sin apartar la vista de la ventana y sonriendo- Sin ella no me siento pleno, sin ella no estoy completamente vivo , porque ella forma parte de mi, cuando no estoy con ella me siento vacio, aunque no estudie en Villa Crepúsculo podre estudiar en Islas del Destino, junto a la gente que quiero, puede que me este equivocando respecto a mis estudios pero, de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que no me equivoco acerca de mi futuro, la quiero con todo mi ser y nada podría cambiar eso

-Roxas… Eso es precioso, deberías decírselo

-¿Y tu? ¿Ya sabes que quieres mas?-pregunta-

-Creo que si-digo sonriendo-

Creo que estudiar en un buen sitio es importante pero, el vivir feliz lo es mas, se que si voy a la academia de Vergel Radiante tendre un gran futuro a nivel profesional pero, si le elijo a el, mi futuro será feliz, Sora también forma parte de mi y sin el no estoy completa, sin el me duele el pecho y solo hay una cosa que lo haga desaparecer, el, su simple presencia hace que mi mundo se pare y solo se centre en Sora, sus besos me paralizan el corazón y hacen que me sienta mucho mas viva, sus abrazos hacen que me sienta segura y su mirada me transmite siempre la tranquilidad que necesito, ahora si estoy segura, ya se que escoja a el, le escojo a el, el forma parte de mi vida y no le dejare escapar, en cuanto quiero darme cuenta ya estamos en Islas del Destino

-Bueno ya hemos llegado será mejor que regrese a casa, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No tengo que ir a otro sitio antes-digo antes de salir corriendo-

Salgo del tren y sigo corriendo, corro, corro, corro y corro, doy golpes alguna gente pero yo no me detengo para nada, quiero verle, quiero sentirle, quiero besarle, le quiero a el, se que no me estoy equivocando, el nunca haría nada para hacerme daño, ni yo a el, nuestro amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, bajo por la calle por donde se llega ala playa y ya veo el conjunto de apartamentos en le que vive Sora, mucha gente me saluda, me parece ver a Xion y a Riku pero no me detengo, ya me disculpare después cuando haya visto a Sora, subo a toda prisa las escaleras y me planto enfrente la puerta de Sora, cojo las laves de emergencia debajo de la maceta de la ventana, abro la puerta y ve el salón de Sora, no esta, debe estar durmiendo, me acerco a la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido, no quiero despertarle, ya estoy en la puerta la voy a abrir pero, escucho respiraciones aceleradas dentro de la habitación, abro la puerta y no puedo creerme lo que estoy viendo

-Sora…-susurro a la vez que mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas y a caer por mis mejillas-

Lo que tengo delante nunca pensé que pasaría, nunca pensé que estas personas pudieran querer hacerme tanto daño, lo que tengo delante es a Sora y a Naminé haciendo el amor.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos haya gustado ^^! Ya solo queda un capitulo! Espero vuestos reviews! **


	20. Capitulo 20: FINAL

**laureetta20:Aqui tienes el último capitulo del fic! Espero que lo disfrutes mucho ;)**

**The Grey Thunder:Si te soy sincero me a gustado mucho tu ultimo review! Espero que te guste también este capitulo! **

**sey:La verdad nunca e leido un fic que Sora le sea infiel a Kairi... sera que no soy muy fan del yaoi xd Pero bueno de todos modos gracias por comentar espero que este capitulo tambien te guste **

* * *

**Capitulo 20: FINAL**

Naminé suelta un pequeño grito y Sora se gira y abre mucho los ojos al verme plantada en la puerta, yo simplemente no puedo moverme, mis músculos no responden, quiero correr pero no puedo, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, las lagrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos y de caer por mis mejillas, Sora se levanta y me agarra del hombro, habla pero no le escucho, miro fijamente a la persona que nunca creí que me haría daño, mi mejor amiga, o al menos eso es lo que era, Naminé a empezado a llorar, pero no siento lastima por ella, la ira esta por encima de ello, entonces es cuando empiezo a escuchar mas claramente la voz de Sora

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi! ¿Me estas escuchando?-dice desesperado-

Entonces mi cuerpo empieza a moverse por si solo, mi mano se levanta y le planta una bofetada a Sora, salgo corriendo, me encuentro con Roxas en la entrada y me agarra del hombro

-¿Kairi que pasa?-pregunta-

-Lo que pasa es que escogimos mal, Roxas eso es lo que pasa-digo sin parar de llorar-

Roxas empieza a entrar en el apartamento y me suelta, entonces vuelvo a correr, no se exactamente donde voy pero lo único que quiero es alejarme de todo, ir a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre, entonces la respuesta llega a mi, ya se donde tengo que ir, corro hacia el embarcadero, cojo un bote y voy a la isla, cuando llego corro hacia la pequeña cascada que esta cerca de la playa, y oculta por unas plantas hay una cueva donde solía meterme de pequeña cuando quería desaparecer, entro y al llevar al final de la cueva veo todos los dibujos que hay en las paredes, hechos con piedras, entonces lo veo, el dibujo que hice yo de Sora, y el dibujo que Sora hizo de mi, me dejo caer en el suelo, y hundo mi rostro en mis manos sin dejar de llorar, me duele el pecho, es como si algo lo estuviera presionando y no me dejara respirar, el dolor es tan intenso, tan fuerte, ¿Por qué me han hecho esto? Nunca llegue a pensar que esas personas me pudieran hacer daño, lo única imagen que tengo en la cabeza es la de Sora y Naminé haciéndolo, no puedo hacer que desaparezca y cada vez que la recuerdo, mis sollozos aumentan y las lagrimas se multiplican, continuo llorando no se cuanto tiempo pero, no salgo de la cueva hasta que paro, al salir de la cueva las estrellas ya están en el cielo, cojo el bote y remo hasta la playa, cuando me dispongo a ir a casa, veo una figura corriendo hacia mi en la entrada de la playa, no puedo ver su rostro, pero no me hace falta se quien es

-¡Kairi!-dice Sora con la respiración agitada- Lo siento ¿Vale? Yo, simplemente yo, estaba enfadado y Naminé me conto lo de Roxas y yo a ella lo tuyo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos estábamos besando, fuimos al cuarto y…

Entonces las lagrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos, levanto la vista y veo su rostro, nunca le había visto tan preocupado, pero no me importa, ahora lo único que siento por el es… Odio

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo Sora?-digo gritando-¿Sabes? Yo iba a renunciar a la academia de Vergel Radiante por ti, porque te quería, porque eras lo mas importante para mi, porque sin ti no estaba completa, pero ya todo eso no importa ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te odio!

Entonces en sus ojos empiezan a brotar lagrimas, intenta hablar pero no puede, su respiración empieza a agitarse, me mira a los ojos supongo intentando buscar algo de compasión por mi parte, pero no la encuentra

-Nunca pensé que me haríais esto ¡Dos de las personas que mas me importaban!-digo sin parar de gritar- Ahora estoy segura, iré a la academia de Vergel Radiante, ya no hay nada que me lo impida, porque tu y yo ya no somos nada Sora ¡Nada!

-No por favor, yo te quiero…-dice llorando-

No puedo creerme lo que me acaba de decir, como tiene el valor de decir eso cuando me a destrozado el corazón

-¿Qué me quieres?-digo riéndome- Si me quisieras no lo habrías hecho, adiós Sora, espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver

Entonces me voy corriendo, escucho como Sora grita mi nombre pero lo ignoro, el ya no me importa, ni me importara nunca mas, llego a casa, llamo al timbre y mi padre abre la puerta

-¿Kairi que a pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta preocupado-

Yo lo único que hago es lanzarme a sus brazos, sollozando y sin parar de llorar, entonces es cuando por fin me siento segura, entonces es cuando se que estoy con las únicas personas que nunca me harán daño.

**Tres semanas después…**

Llevo tres semanas sin salir de casa, cuando no estoy con mi familia lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, el dolor es demasiado intenso, Sora y Naminé me han enviado un par de mensajes que e ignorado, y también han venido un par de veces a mi casa para verme pero mi padre me protege, no quiero ver a nadie, desde ese día estoy totalmente incomunicada, nadie a sabido de mi, tampoco quiero que lo hagan, ahora lo único que necesito es alejarme de aquí, por eso me voy hoy a vivir con mi tía Aqua, y en septiembre empezare a estudiar en la academia de Vergel Radiante, ya tengo la maleta hecha y mis padres me han dicho que esta tarde me llevaran a la estación, me preocupa Roxas, no soy la única que esta sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que esas personas hicieron, quiero preguntarle como esta pero, estoy demasiado concentrada en mi propio dolor, mi móvil vuelve a sonar, miro la pequeña pantalla, Sora, cuelgo y vuelvo a dejar mi móvil en la mesa, no le dicho a ninguno de mis amigos que esta tarde me voy, y que posiblemente no vuelva, tampoco creo que les importe, Riku se pondrá de parte de Sora, y detrás de el irán todos los demás, estoy segura

-Hola cariño-dice mi madre- ¿Estas segura de querer irte ya?

-Si mama, no tengo ni la menor duda-digo agachando la cabeza- Es lo que quiero

-Bien entonces, ve arriba a por la maleta y te llevamos a la estación

-Vale

Subo las escaleras sin la menor prisa, últimamente parezco un zombi, no me preocupo por mi imagen, en absoluto antes de entrar en mi habitación, voy al baño, me peino y recojo mi pelo en una coleta, voy a mi habitación, cojo unos shorts de color oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes con rallas blancas y naranja, y me pongo unos zapatos naranjas, cojo la pesada maleta y bajo a la planta inferior, la puerta esta abierta, y mis padres dentro del coche, meto la maleta en el maletero, y entro en el coche, miro por ultima vez las calles de Islas del Desino, si soy sincera echare de menos estar en casa pero, necesito esto, al llegar a la estación, en la entrada principal, veo a Roxas y a sus padres, me acerco y le saludo tímidamente con la mano, el me devuelve el saludo, les dice algo a sus padres y se acerca a mi

-Hola-digo casi en un susurro-

-Hola-responde- ¿Te vas?

-Si, a Vergel Radiante, asistiré a la academia ¿Tu donde vas?

-A Villa Crepúsculo, también estudiare allí-responde- Oye… ¿Cómo estas?

Vuelve a parecer la presión en mi pecho, apenas puedo respirar y antes de que me de cuenta lagrimas vuelven a caer por mis mejillas

-Lo siento, tenia que preguntar, quería saber si no era el único en tener el corazón totalmente destrozado-dice sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Estaré bien-digo limpiando las lagrimas de mi cara- No tengo pensado volver ¿Tu?

-Tampoco ¿Le dijiste a alguien que te ibas?

-No ¿Tu?

-Si, Hayner, Olette, Riku, Selphie, Tidus y Xion vienen hacia aquí

-Bueno espero que cuando lleguen yo no este aquí, no quiero verles-digo apenada-

-Espero que todo te vaya bien Kairi, de verdad-doce mirándome directamente a los ojos- Eres de las pocas personas con la que se que siempre podre contar

-Gracias, tu también eres unas de las pocas personas con las que se que puedo contar-digo aun con lagrimas en los ojos- Adiós Roxas, espero verte algún día

-Lo mismo digo, adiós Kairi

Nos abrazamos y al separarnos cada uno vuelve con sus padres, para empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí, al llegar junto mis padres veo como todos los demás llegan, abrazan a Roxas, y se despiden de el Xion se pone a llorar, y Riku la consuela, entonces es cuando mi tren llega, me despido de mis padres y me dispongo a subir al tren, Riku desvía la mirada un segundo y me ve, se fija en la maleta que llevo y abre mucho los ojos, entonces empieza a correr hacia mi, yo acelero mi paso, entro en el tren pero las puertas aun siguen abiertas, les dedico a mis padres una gesto de despedida con la mano, y rezo para que las puertas se cierren antes de que Riku llegue, las puertas se cierran y Riku me mira y el tren se aleja, me siento en un asiento al lado de la ventana, y veo las playa de mi antiguo hogar, la isla donde jugaba de pequeña y donde… empecé a salir con Sora, lagrimas, ¿Porque no pueden parar de salir? Cierro los ojos y desconecto del mundo, sin mirar a nada, ya que lo que me rodea me trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, se que me estoy alejando de todo, de las personas que me importan, a las que odio y de mi hogar, pero se que por mucho que no quiera acabare volviendo algún día.

* * *

**Espero que hos haya gustado y disfrutado leiendo mi fic. Subire una segunda parte sobre este fic, que empezare a subir en cuanto acabe de escribirlo,muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han estado comentando el fic, gracias enserio, estoy seguro que si no comentara nadie acabaria desanimandome y dejando de publicar.**

**Gracias**


End file.
